The Same World
by Teddylonglong
Summary: Harry has a muggle girlfriend, which is going to have far reaching consequences for the magical world, as she will outsmart the dark. Prophecy? LOL. Completely AU, partly OOC. A daily-post story with small chapters
1. Chapter 1

**The Same World**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC. It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it. If you don't like it, go and find something else to read or write your own story to your liking!**

* * *

 **This will be my new daily page story. Originally, I wanted to post this from New Year's day onwards, however, several of my Facebook friends wanted me to begin posting this for their birthday, and my friend and long time reader Carol's birthday (today) was the first, so I decided to begin posting today - Happy Birthday Carol :)**

* * *

Ten-year-old Harry Potter eagerly finished painting. With a small sigh, he laid down his crayon and critically looked at his drawing, before he closed his eyes and wished what he imagined as the completion of his work. Sometimes, he could wish for things and, while his relatives used to call him a freak, he found that on one or the other occasion his ability to wish came in handy.

He anxiously opened his eyes and smiled upon realising that his picture had turned out just like he had imagined it. It was a painting of Father Christmas who leaned down to a small girl of about Harry's age and handed her a present. The girl was meant to be Connie Cox, and she was the only girl in the class who used to be friendly to Harry in spite of the fact that Dudley and his gang threatened everyone who did as much as voice a kind word in Harry's direction.

The teacher, who was already used to the freakish touch that he occasionally gave his paintings, and apparently did not mind, looked at his work with obvious interest and smiled.

"Well done, Harry," she said, gently, causing Harry to smile happily.

"Oh wait until my father sees that you've done freakish things again," Dudley suddenly roared from behind Harry, making the small boy jump in panic.

"What's his problem?" a soft voice suddenly trailed over from his right hand side. "I like the picture and what you've done to it," Connie said, smiling.

"Thank you," Harry replied, feeling in irritation that he could not prevent himself from blushing. Before he knew what he was doing, he picked up the painting and held it over to her. A feeling of happiness overcame him, when she simply accepted the gift.

"Thank you Harry. I really like it," she said, as she closely inspected his work.

"You're welcome," Harry replied, smiling.

Neither of them noticed that the teacher was observing the scene with a small smile playing on her lips. However, from that time onwards, Harry and Connie became best friends.

一つの世界

From that day onwards, Harry spent every free minute with Connie. The girl was living together with her parents, not far from the Dursleys. In fact, it was just a three-minute-walk to get to the Cox' house, and when Harry told Connie that he wouldn't be able to visit her over Christmas, because the Dursleys used to lock him into his cupboard over the holidays, Connie simply invited him to spend Christmas with her and her family.

Her parents, Giselle and John Cox, who were both professors at a university in London, were both very nice and apparently did not mind Harry's freakishness as the Dursleys used to call it.

"I've heard that there are people with such abilities, but it's very rare. You can deem yourself lucky, Harry," Giselle said, as she admired his painting.

"Are you sure that your parents won't mind having me at your home over Christmas?" he asked Connie, looking at his friend in disbelief.

"Not at all," Connie reassured him. "I've already asked them, and they said you were very welcome to spend Christmas with us. My parents are really great. As long as I do what I'm supposed to do and behave, they allow me most things, and I think they really like you."

"I like them, too," Harry replied, smiling, thinking to himself, _'It must be great to have parents.'_

Knowing that the Dursleys would not allow him to spend Christmas with his friend, Harry did not ask but just left after finishing all the cooking for the Dursleys for Christmas.

For Harry, it were the best days of his life, at least as far as he could remember. For the first time in his life, he received a present from Father Christmas. It was a book about different kinds of magical beings and contained magical animals like phoenixes, but also elves, goblins, werewolves and many more.

Harry knew better than to show the Dursleys his new treasure. For safety reasons, he left his book in the guest room of Connie's home that was slowly becoming his own room. However, he used every free minute reading the book.

During the following months, he spent more and more time at the Cox' house, and by the time the Easter holidays approached, he completely stopped returning to the Dursleys, knowing that his aunt and uncle could not care less.

一つの世界

It was just a few days after the beginning of the summer holidays, when Connie and Harry were sitting in the garden playing a match of chess, that an old barn owl made its way into the Cox' garden and sat on the table right next to the chess board holding her right foot out to Harry.

"She's carrying a letter," Connie blurted out, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Is that for me?" Harry asked, kindly, before he gently took the letter from the owl.

It was addressed to

 _'Harry Potter  
The Guest Room  
10 Castle Road  
Little Whinging  
Surrey'_

"Who writes me a letter?" Harry wondered aloud before curiously turning around the envelope.

"It's from… ' _Hogwarts School for Witchraft and Wizardry'_ ," he read in surprise, causing Connie to gape at him open-mouthed.

"Maybe you're a wizard," she guessed. "That's why you can do all these strange things. Now go on, open it."

Harry stared at his best friend in shock and anxiously opened the envelope, reading his invitation to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry in disbelief.

"They want me to come and study at their school to learn magic," he said, tonelessly handing the letter over to Connie.

Her face brightened immensely upon reading the invitation. "Harry, you need to do that," she then said, enthusiastically. "It would be amazing for you to learn what you can do with your abilities. Even if I'd miss you terribly, but we could speak over the phone every day, and maybe you could even come home during the weekends."

"Yes," Harry said, slowly, before a sudden thought crossed his mind. "Oh no, I don't have money to pay for the school fees, so I can't go."

"Maybe my parents can pay for them," Connie replied, convincingly.

"Definitely not," Harry replied in a firm voice, causing his friend to sigh.

"Why don't you send them a letter and ask about the fees?" she then suggested. "Look, the owl is waiting for you to send a reply back."

"All right," Harry agreed, readily. He quickly fetched a piece of paper and his pen from his room and set to scribble his response.

 _'Dear Professor McGonagall,  
Thank you for the invitation to Hogwarts. I would love to attend; however, I don't have any money to pay for any possible school fees. Could you please inform me if there are school fees and if there is any possibility to work at the school in order to earn the necessary money to pay for the fees?  
Yours sincerely  
Harry Potter'_

"All right, let's continue playing," he said after carefully tying his letter to the owl's leg.

"Okay," Connie agreed, and they went back to their chess game, which Harry lost fairly quickly due to his inattentiveness.

"Sorry, I'm totally excited," he apologized, smirking.

"Oh, I fully understand," Connie replied. "I'm extremely thrilled, too, even if I won't be able to go to that school with you."

一つの世界

The reply arrived early the next morning. The Cox hat just sat down for breakfast, when an owl tapped her beak against the kitchen window.

"Harry, look! Your reply from Hogwarts," Connie blurted out in excitement, and Harry hurriedly took the letter from the owl.

 _'Dear Mr. Potter,  
Thank you for your fast response. I can assure you that you do not have to pay school fees at Hogwarts. Since you were raised by Muggles, I will ask Hagrid to take you to Diagon Alley in the morning of your birthday to assist with your shopping.  
I am looking forward to seeing you on the first of September.  
Best regards  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress  
Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry'_

"Harry, don't you have to ask the Dursleys if you're allowed to attend that school?" Giselle spoke up, questioningly.

"No," Harry replied in determination.

During the last couple of months, he and Giselle and John had had multiple conversations about his unfit guardians, and the Cox parents had inefficiently tried to report the Dursleys to child services or gain the guardianship over Harry. However, due to Vernon Dursley's high position at Cunnings, he was apparently able to buy himself out of trouble, and as much as the Dursleys seemed to despise their nephew, for some reason they were not willing to give up the guardianship.

 _'Giselle and John are like the parents I never had,'_ Harry thought, feeling very happy, as he quickly scribbled an affirmative response to the deputy headmistress' letter.

一つの世界

Connie and Harry could not wait for Harry's birthday to arrive in order to meet a fully educated wizard or witch.

Giselle and John had allowed Connie to travel together with Harry to buy his school supplies and had given them an adequate amount of money for their shopping, before they both left for the university with the promise to return early enough to have a proper birthday party for Harry, leaving two very excited children at home.

To their relief, it did not take long before the door bell rang, and they almost stumbled over each other's feet, as they rushed towards the entrance door – only to stop in shock upon seeing a very big man stand outside.

The man introduced himself as Hagrid and greeted the children, before he produced a small birthday cake from one of his large pockets and handed it to Harry.

"Very well then, Harry, shall we go?" he finally suggested.

"Yes, we're ready," Harry replied. "Connie is going to accompany me."

Hagrid looked at the girl in surprise. "Are you going to Hogwarts as well?" he enquired.

"No," Connie replied, sounding sad. "I'm not magical."

"Then I'm afraid that I can't take you with me, Hagrid replied in a soft voice.

"In that case, I'm not going either," Harry said in determination. "Good bye Hagrid."

Hagrid let out a deep sigh, before he relented. "All right then, you may come with us, but you mustn't tell anyone about the magical world."

"I won't," Connie promised, smiling, her blue eyes shining with joy and excitement.

 _tbc..._

 _Please be so kind and review - looking forward to hearing from you. More tomorrow!_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Same World**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **A story with small, daily updates! COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 **It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it. If you don't like it, go and find something else to read or write your own story to your liking!**

* * *

Together with the half giant, who eagerly told them about Hogwarts on the way, Harry and Connie took the bus to London and allowed Hagrid to lead them into Diagon Alley. Wide-eyed with surprise and interest, they stared around the wizarding shopping street.

"This is just amazing," Connie whispered to Harry, just when Hagrid stopped in front of a larger building.

"This is Gringotts, the magical bank," he informed them. "I suggest that you go to the vault, which your parents left you, and get some money for your shopping."

A ride in a very fast cart later, which reminded Connie and Harry of the roller coaster, to which her parents had taken them a few weeks ago, they arrived at a small vault that was filled with piles of gold.

"Is this all mine?" Harry asked the goblin in disbelief.

"Yes, and you have several more vaults," the goblin, who had introduced himself as Griphook, replied and suggested to make an appointment with Buckbean, the manager of the Potter accounts, if he wanted to know more.

 _'I'll do that,'_ Harry resolved as he accepted a small bag from the goblin, which he filled with gold coins, before asking for another bag, handing the first to Connie.

While Hagrid had another errand to run at Gringotts, Harry and Connie returned to the entrance hall, where Harry made an appointment with Buckbean for two o'clock in the afternoon.

"I hope we'll be finished with Hagrid by then," he whispered to Connie, who nodded, reassuringly.

一つの世界

It was shortly before two o'clock, when they finished buying all of Harry's school supplies, and Harry profusely thanked Hagrid for taking him to Diagon Alley and buying such a pretty snowy owl for him.

"We're just going to remain here for a few more hours, but we'll be fine on our own," he reassured the half giant, who seemed to be eager to return to Hogwarts.

Feeling slightly anxious but also incredibly free to be able to do as they wanted, the children returned to Gringotts for their meeting with Buckbean, determined to get a close look at some of the shops in the alley afterwards.

一つの世界

To Harry's and Connie's relief, Buckbean was very friendly. He seemed to not mind that Harry introduced her as his muggle friend and told the children a lot about the magical world that exceeded the knowledge about Harry's vaults and possessions.

"Buckbean, may I ask you something?" Harry finally spoke up, slightly hesitating. Seeing that the goblin gave him a firm nod and looked at him in expectation, he asked, "Talking with Hagrid, I had the impression that muggles aren't much tolerated in the magical world. However, Connie and I are very close, and I wish to remain in daily contact with her while being at Hogwarts. Is there any other way rather than writing letters and sending them with owls?"

Buckbean gave the young couple a thoughtful look. "There are various methods," he finally replied, pensively. "Goblins don't interfere in the matters of humans. Therefore, for us, it doesn't make a difference if a person is magical or a muggle, provided that they pay their fees requested for our service. There are two-way mirrors that enable two people to communicate with each other at any time, however, they are extremely rare. As far as I know, your godfather owns a couple, but since he's in Azkaban…" He slowly trailed off.

"I have a godfather?" Harry asked, incredulously, causing Buckbean to tell him the whole story about Sirius Black being sent to Azkaban without as much as a trial.

After a longer conversation that ended with Buckbean's advice to write to Amelia Bones and ask her for a trial for his godfather, the topic returned to possible ways of communication.

"Another way would be to buy a couple of friendship rings, respectively choose rings from your ancestors, and have them charm so that you'll be able to communicate through telepathy," Buckbean informed them, causing Harry and Connie to look up in excitement.

"Excuse me, sir, will this also be possible for me, although I don't have magic?" Connie asked, eagerly.

"I believe that it should be possible, as the magic in the rings should allow it," Buckbean confirmed, smiling.

"Sir, could we please take a look at the vault to see if there are adequate rings?" Harry enquired in determination.

Buckbean let out a long sigh. "Unfortunately," he explained, "you'll only be able to enter all other vaults when you come of age at seventeen, if you'll become married before that time or if you're together with your magical guardian."

"Who's my magical guardian?" Harry asked, giving Buckbean a hopeful look.

"Albus Dumbledore," Buckbean replied, and Harry had the impression as if the goblin was not outright happy with the fact.

"Excuse me sir, but Dumbledore is the one who made me live with my relatives, isn't he?" Harry queried, causing the goblin to nod. "Would it be possible to change the guardian to someone else, who might be more willing to help me, sir? You for example?"

A small smile appeared on the goblin's lips, before he replied, "I can change the guardianship, if you wish me to become your guardian."

Thirty minutes later, the two eleven-year-olds had decided on a pair of rings, which according to Buckbean had belonged to Harry's grandparents. While the male version was just plain gold, the female ring was equipped with a light blue diamond that reminded Harry of the colour of Connie's eyes.

"Are you ready to accept my friendship ring?" Harry asked in a soft voice and slid the ring over her finger, as soon as she nodded her agreement.

"Thank you Harry. This is beautiful," Connie replied, smiling, before she slid the second ring over Harry's finger, where it automatically adjusted in size just like it her own ring had done a moment before.

An instant later, a bright blue light engulfed the young couple, and Harry suddenly had the impression as if he felt happier than he had felt ever before. _'What happened?'_ he wondered, staring at Connie in surprise.

When he could finally take his eyes off Connie, he realised that the goblin was standing there staring at them in apparent shock, causing Harry and Connie to exchange a confused glance.

一つの世界

"Harry, your magic must be very strong," Buckbean suddenly spoke up. "Apparently, the rings recognised you as a married couple." He waved his hand consecutively over Harry and Connie and added, "Yes, the magic recognises you as adults in the magical world and as Lord and Lady Potter. Congratulations, Lord and Lady Potter."

"Oh no Connie, I'm so sorry," Harry blurted out in shock.

"Why?" Connie asked, simply. "Since I first met you, I had the impression as if you were something like a soul mate if there's such a thing. I'm happy to be with you, Harry, even if everyone else would think that we're much too young."

"Try to think to each other," Buckbean advised them, looking at the young couple with apparent interest.

'Are you sure that you don't mind?' Harry thought to her.

'Absolutely,' Connie thought back, smiling.

"It works, sir," Harry spoke up, contentedly. "I can even feel that Connie is very happy."

"Yes, the ability of feeling each other's emotions is another of the ring's features," Buckbean confirmed.

By the time the young couple left the wizarding bank, it was already time for them to catch the bus and return home. However, they decided to come back to explore Diagon Alley at another time, and Buckbean promised that he would be there for them if they had any questions.

 _tbc..._

 _Thank you so much for reviewing the previous chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Same World**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **A story with small, daily updates! COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 **It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it. If you don't like it, go and find something else to read or write your own story to your liking!**

* * *

On their way back home, Harry and Connie decided to keep the matter about the marriage to themselves for the time being, knowing that everyone including her parents would deem them much too young for such a step. They also resolved to write to Amelia Bones like Buckbean had advised them to ask for a trial for Harry's godfather.

"Harry, before we write to her, let's check Flourish & Blotts once more and see if we can find some more information about your godfather," Connie said, when they got off the bus at Little Whinging. "The more we know, the stronger our position will be," she added, smiling.

 _'Well, it's undeniable that she's the daughter of two professors,'_ Harry thought in amusement, however, felt that he had to agree with her reasoning.

一つの世界

When the family was sitting down for dinner a little while later, Harry and Connie told her parents everything about Diagon Alley and what they had learned about the magical world – with the exception of their marriage.

"Maybe the computer science is ahead of that in our world," John spoke up, pensively. "I could very well use a good computer program to put in data about my ceramics, but there's nothing adequate, at least not yet. I believe that things will improve greatly during the next few years." John was a professor for Christian Archaeology and once a year went to do field study somewhere in Africa.

"We haven't seen any computers, but we mostly only bought Harry's school supplies," Connie replied, sighing. "I really want to go there again soon to explore Diagon Alley and the shops there. Everything is so interesting there, so… pure magic," she added, grinning.

"We can go tomorrow if we may," Harry replied, smiling. "Oh by the way, please don't speak with anyone about what we told you about the magical world. Apparently, they keep everything secret from muggles, and only because you're my family I was allowed to speak with you about it. At least according to Buckbean," he added, shrugging.

"Thank you for letting us in on the secret," Giselle said, warmly.

"We really appreciate it," John added, smiling from large, brown eyes.

一つの世界

During the remaining four weeks of summer holidays, Harry and Connie travelled to Diagon Alley at least once a week. They spent many hours at Flourish & Blotts and bought all books which they deemed interesting for Connie and her parents. The shop owner offered that he could just take the money for the books from the Potter vault, and Harry gladly agreed. He also took the older wizard up on the offer to cast a shrinking charm on their pile of books, so that they only had to tap the books with their hands to enlarge the pile.

They also met with Buckbean another time to ask a couple of questions that Giselle and John had come up with, and the goblin did not disappoint them and patiently told them everything that they wanted to know.

One day, Connie dragged Harry into a shop that sold glasses, and Harry bought new glasses, chosen by his wife and equipped with all possible charms that the shopkeeper could come up with. He could see through invisibility cloaks and other masquerades like Polyjuice potion, whatever that was, and he could change his eye colour just by telling the glasses which colour he wanted.

"These are amazing," Connie blurted out, when they were back on the street. "They emphasize your beautiful eyes so much better. I love them."

"And now?" Harry asked, grinning, as he wished for the glasses to show his eyes in the same light blue as hers.

"Very pretty," Connie replied, grinning broadly.

To their disappointment, they did not find any shop that sold computers. Even if they were not so very common, Connie's father had used one for years now, and they shared his opinion that the magical world could easily be advanced in the field of technology.

一つの世界

By the time Harry had to travel to London to catch the Hogwarts Express, Connie and Harry had both finished reading _Hogwarts: A History_ , and, while Harry had read through all of his new school books, Connie had devoured several introductory books about the magical world.

"I have the feeling as if I already knew Hogwarts, respectively the magical world quite well," Connie said, sighing, as they readied themselves to get into the car, so that John could drive them to King's Cross. "Too bad that I can't visit you at the school."

"Connie," Harry said in a firm voice, looking straight into her eyes. "I promise you now that I'll do everything possible to find a way for you to visit me. Maybe we'll need Buckbean's help, and maybe it'll take some months or even years, but I'll find a way, and we can think to each other at any time."

"I know," Connie replied, feverishly pushing back the tears.

"I'm going to miss you too," Harry said in a soft voice, "but we'll be strong, and we'll manage. If your parents don't mind, I'll come back home for Christmas."

"Of course we don't mind," Giselle spoke up. "You already belong to our family, and we can't wait having you back for Christmas."

"What platform?" John asked, as he lifted Harry's suitcase out of the car.

Harry hurriedly pulled the ticket that he had received from Hagrid out of his pocket and read in disbelief, "Nine and three quarters."

"Nice joke," John replied, grinning, as he strode ahead towards platform nine.

To Harry's relief, there were other children with luggage, and several of them were carrying owls with them – in contrary to himself, as he had decided to leave Hedwig with Connie and her parents. Anyway, they could easily watch how they accessed the correct platform.

"So I guess we'll have to say good-bye here, as we don't know if non-magical people will be able to get through the wall," John said, putting the suitcase onto the ground.

"All right, thank you for everything, and I'll be back for Christmas," Harry said and allowed Giselle to carefully pull him into a hug.

"Please wait here," Connie told her parents in clear excitement, as Harry vanished through the wall. "I'll try to follow Harry onto the platform," she explained and carefully made her way through the wall, feeling incredibly happy that it worked.

Together, they walked up to the train, admiring the beautiful red steam engine, before Harry finally boarded the train, and Connie returned to the muggle platform.

一つの世界

 _'I wished Connie would be able to go to Hogwarts with me,'_ Harry thought, longingly, as he settled into an empty compartment. 'I already miss you,' he thought to her, glad that they had the possibility to easily communicate through their rings.

'Same here, Harry,' Connie thought back right away. 'Please tell me everything.'

'Of course I will,' Harry replied and informed her that a shy looking boy with brown hair had just entered his compartment.

"Hello, I am Neville," the boy introduced himself, "Neville Longbottom."

"Hello Neville, I'm Harry," Harry replied, smiling. "Harry Potter."

'Neville Longbottom?' Connie asked. 'Is that the same Longbottom like in Alice Longbottom, who is supposed to be your godmother?'

'I've no idea,' Harry thought back, trying to recall where they had read about his godmother. _'Oh right, Buckbean told us,'_ he finally remembered, before he became distracted, when three girls entered their compartment.

 _tbc...  
_

 _Thank you so much for reviewing!_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Same World**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **A story with small, daily updates! COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 **It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it. If you don't like it, go and find something else to read or write your own story to your liking!**

* * *

Harry spent half of the train ride speaking with Connie, while during the other half, he made friends with Neville as well as Hermione Granger, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot. _'I wished Connie was here,'_ he thought, when he boarded a boat together with Neville, Susan and Hannah. _'Oh well, at least she could accompany me to the train. Thank God it's a Sunday, so that she didn't have school,'_ he thought, when a sudden idea crossed his mind. _'Maybe I can send her an image instead of a simple thought,'_ he wondered. Staring at the beautiful castle in front of his eyes, he wished for Connie to be able to see it, noticing immediately that he felt incredibly tired. _'Maybe that means that it worked,'_ he thought, right before he heard her speak into his mind.

'Harry, is that Hogwarts? It's absolutely beautiful,' she thought to him. 'How can you send me pictures by the way?'

'I used wish magic,' Harry admitted. 'It's exhausting though, so I'll save it for special occasions.'

'That's fine,' Connie replied in understanding. 'Please take good care of yourself.'

'I will, and you must do the same,' Harry insisted.

However, by the time he entered the Great Hall together with the other first-years, he was already tempted to send her another image. However, knowing that he'd be able to come into the Great Hall several times a day during the school year, he dismissed the idea for the time being.

He glanced up at the high table, noticing a very old wizard with a long, white beard sitting in the centre. _'That must be Dumbledore,'_ he thought, grimly, quickly averting his eyes.

'Harry, what's happening? You're so quiet,' Connie's thought suddenly penetrated his mind.

'The Sorting,' Harry thought back. 'Professor McGonagall reads names from a list. It'll be me soon.' Since the Sorting ceremony was explained in _Hogwarts: A History_ , Connie knew already how the Sorting was going to take place. He wearily went to meet the Hat, when the deputy headmistress called his name.

'Hmm, what am I going to do with you?' he suddenly heard a faint voice in his mind. Although, he was used to telepathy by Connie by now, this felt strangely different.

'Can you hear me?' he thought to the Hat.

'Of course I can hear you,' the Hat replied, sounding impatient.

'Will you keep what I tell you to yourself?' Harry asked again.

'Yes, that I can promise.'

'I'm married to a Muggle. Which house would I fit best?'

'Oh, that means that I better not put you into Slytherin, which would have been my choice from the traits that I could see in your mind. You'd fit in all houses though, not only from your personality, but also from the fact that you're the heir of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw through your father and Slytherin and Hufflepuff through your mother. Oh well, have fun at Hogwarts.' With that, the Hat concluded their conversation and shouted into the Hall, "Gryffindor."

 _'Good that I told him about Connie then,'_ Harry thought, as he made his way to the Gryffindor table, informing Connie of his new house as well as about being the heir of all four founders as he went.

"Harry here!" Neville shouted, pointing to the empty seat next to himself.

Smiling, Harry slid into the seat between Neville and Hermione, glad that he already knew two of his new house mates, at least a little bit.

一つの世界

Before Harry had become friends with Connie, he never had any friend, and Hermione and Neville apparently did not have any friends either. Neville had been homeschooled by his grandmother and barely ever met other children, while Hermione had been thought of as a freak, similar to Harry's situation at the primary school.

Therefore, it was not astonishing that the three children jumped onto the chance to become close friends, and soon, the three ended up being called the golden trio, known as absolutely inseparable.

Classes were interesting to say the least, and Harry had to keep time in mind and wait for Connie's school to end barely an hour before his own end of the afternoon classes, so as to not disturb her with information about what he was learning during her own class time.

Harry mostly liked the teachers, with a few exceptions. The Potions professor seemed to hate him with a passion and tried to belittle Harry as much as he could, even if Harry was very interested in the subject and always came to class well prepared in order to not give the teacher any reason to ridicule him. The Defence Against the Dark Arts professor seemed strange and stuttered, and Harry noticed soon that he always got a headache in his presence.

Hermione, Harry and Neville loved to study and got along well in all of their classes. After classes, they spent much time in the library to quietly study together or in the Great Hall if they had to work on a project together, as the Gryffindor common room used to be very loud and messy.

While they were studying, especially during the time between the last afternoon class and dinner, Harry spent much time unobtrusively thinking to Connie to let her take part in his new life as much as possible. Several times, he realised that Hermione was casting him strange looks, however, even if the girl suspected something, which Harry could not really imagine, she kept her thoughts to himself and did not question him – to Harry's great relief.

一つの世界

The first years' first Flying lesson ended with Harry becoming the Seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and Harry excitedly informed Connie.

'I'm the Seeker on the house team,' he told her on his way back to the common room.

'On the Quidditch team?' she thought back, sounding excited.

'Yes, although I don't have a clue what Quidditch is,' Harry replied, frowning.

'The Seeker has to catch the Snitch,' Connie informed him. 'It's a small ball with golden wings, and it keeps fleeing. When you catch it, your team wins… I think. At least that's what I read about it.'

'Oh well, that's more than I knew. Thanks so much for the information,' Harry replied, chuckling.

By the time Oliver Wood showed him the Quidditch balls and explained about the game, Harry felt strangely proud of his wife, who had already provided him with much needed knowledge about his new position. _'She's doing great in spite of not being magical,'_ he thought, happily. The idea _'She'd get along great with Hermione'_ crossed his mind, however, he was still not ready to tell his friends about her.

 _'I wished she would be able to come and watch one of the matches,'_ he thought, wondering whom he could ask for help in the matter. _'Maybe the Weasley twins. They seem to be up to all kinds of mischief,'_ he thought.

一つの世界

Before he was able to speak with the twins in private, Connie suddenly reminded him of something else that had completely slipped his mind.

'Harry, you wanted to write to Amelia Bones and ask for a trial for your godfather,' she told him, causing Harry's eyes to widen.

'Of course Connie, thanks for reminding me,' he promptly replied. 'How could I forget about that?'

'You just had too many other matters on your mind,' his wife told him in a soothing voice, making Harry nod in agreement.

'I'll do that right away,' he promised and told everyone to head ahead to the Great Hall for dinner. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

He quickly scribbled his letter and brought it to the owlery, where he handed the parchment to one of the school owls, having left Hedwig with Connie and her parents.

 _'I hope she'll write back soon and do something for my godfather,'_ he thought, as he went to join his friends in the Great Hall. 'Done,' he thought to Connie, slipping into the seat that Hermione and Neville had kept empty for him.

 _tbc..._

 _Thank you very much for your kind reviews!_


	5. Chapter 5

**The Same World**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **A story with small, daily updates! COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 **It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it. If you don't like it, go and find something else to read or write your own story to your liking!**

* * *

Amelia Bones' response reached Harry as soon as the following morning at breakfast.

 _'Dear Mr. Potter,  
Thank you very much for alerting me to the problem that your godfather, Sirius Black, indeed never had a trial. I am at a loss as to how this could happen, and I promise that I will see to it that he will be granted a trial as soon as possible. I will let you know.  
Best regards,  
Amelia Bones  
Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement'_

 _'That's good news,'_ Harry thought and telepathically read the letter to his wife.

'I wished I could go with you,' Connie replied, pensively. 'Do you think I could write to Buckbean and ask him if it was possible?'

Harry remained thoughtful for a moment, before he replied, 'Of course you can, but considering that he's a goblin, he might not be able to help you get into the courtroom of the human magical world. I don't know.'

He pondered the matter for a moment, before a sudden thought crossed his mind. 'Can you get into Diagon Alley by yourself?' he finally asked, causing Connie to chuckle through the connection.

'Yes. Buckbean helped me with that. I went to London and tried to get into the Leaky Cauldron, but I couldn't see the entrance on the muggle side. So I wrote to Buckbean, and he sent me a two-way Portkey as he called it. It takes me right in front of Gringotts and back home.'

'Oh that's cool,' Harry replied, feeling surprised but also very happy for his wife.

'I've been to Flourish & Blotts and bought new books a few times,' Connie admitted, making Harry grin broadly.

'One day I need to introduce you to Hermione,' he thought back. 'She's as fond of books as you are.'

一つの世界

Two days later, he received another letter from Amelia Bones with the information that the trial for Sirius Black was going to take place on Saturday, the first of November, and that she had already contacted Professor McGonagall as the deputy headmistress and asked for her permission for Harry to attend the trial. She also instructed him to take the Floo right into her office no later than half past eight on Saturday morning.

"Mr. Potter, the headmaster wishes to see you in his office," Professor McGonagall's voice brought Harry back to reality.

"Why?" Harry asked in surprise, not wanting to meet the old wizard in private at all.

"I believe that it's about the trial for Sirius Black," his head of house replied in a crisp voice, causing Harry to inwardly groan.

"Professor, will you be with me?" he asked in a pleading voice.

The old witch cast him a surprised look, however, relented. "I'll accompany you," she promised and led him to Dumbledore's office.

一つの世界

"Good morning Harry, how nice of you to visit an old man on this fine morning," Dumbledore greeted him and offered him a lemon drop, which Harry politely declined.

"Minerva, thank you for bringing Harry here. You may leave now," Dumbledore added, causing Harry to protest.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'd like Professor McGonagall to remain here," he replied in a firm voice.

"And why might that be my boy?" Dumbledore asked in a grandfather voice.

"Because I don't trust you," Harry said, simply. "I heard that you were the one who placed me with my atrocious muggle relatives who hate me with a passion."

The headmaster let out a deep sigh. "That, my boy, was for a reason, which you will only be able to understand when you'll be much older."

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Harry asked, "Excuse me, sir, but what did you wish to speak with me about?"

"Yes Harry, on Saturday morning, Sirius Black is going to have a trial, which you are required to attend. As your magical guardian, I am supposed to accompany you, however…"

"You're not my magical guardian, sir," Harry impatiently interrupted the old wizard.

"I am your magical guardian," Dumbledore insisted. "However, be that as it may, I will be with the Wizengamot and can't accompany you. Therefore, I have asked Professor Snape…"

"No sir, Snape also hates me, just because I look like my father," Harry protested, not caring that he once again interrupted the headmaster. "Amelia Bones has offered that I could take the Floo ' _Whatever that is, I'll ask McGonagall later on'_ to her office. Therefore, I don't need anyone to accompany me." _'Plus I'm already an adult in the magical world due to being married, but no one must know about that,'_ he added in his thoughts.

"Harry can use the fireplace in my office," McGonagall offered.

"Very well," Dumbledore finally agreed, not seeming overly convinced by the matter, as he dismissed Harry.

On the way back downstairs, Harry profusely thanked his head of house and admitted that he did not have a clue as to what the Floo was.

"Don't worry Harry, I'll show you on Saturday morning," McGonagall replied in a soft voice, and Harry noticed in surprise that a rare smile was playing on her lips.

一つの世界

On Saturday morning, Harry learned how to use the Floo network and stepped through the fireplace into Amelia Bones' office.

Harry immediately liked the older witch. She looked stern but cast him a genuine smile, as she told him that she was glad to finally be able to meet him.

"Let's proceed to the court room right away," she then suggested. "Maybe there will be some people, to whom I can introduce you, so that you won't be just on your own during the trial." When Harry agreed, she added, "Don't get your hopes up concerning your godfather though. He was not only accused of being your parents' Secret Keeper, but also of killing thirteen people right afterwards."

"Oh," Harry replied, unintelligently. "Buckbean, who is my guardian in the magical world and my account manager, told me that he was also the account manager of the Black family and that he doesn't believe Sirius would do such a thing," he confided.

"We'll see," Amelia said and led Harry through a flight of corridors, which were mostly empty on this Saturday morning, into courtroom number four, explaining that it was one of the larger courtrooms, as many people could be expected to come for the trial of the one who was believed responsible for his parents' death.

一つの世界

Entering the court room, Amelia led Harry straight to a spot, where a man and a woman were sitting deeply engrossed in a conversation.

"Auror Tonks, Mr. Lupin, may I introduce Harry Potter to you? I suppose that you haven't met him yet," she addressed the people, of whom Harry had never heard before.

"Hello Harry," they both replied, simultaneously.

"I'm Auror Tonks, a cousin of Sirius," the witch introduced herself.

"And I'm Remus Lupin, one of your father's best friends," the wizard added.

"Hello," Harry replied, feeling thrilled to meet someone who personally knew his godfather and his parents. He thanked Amelia, who smiled at him and retired to where she had to take her position during the trial.

"I'm very happy to meet you, Harry," Remus addressed him. "I just wished that the circumstances were different. We really shouldn't get our hopes up though. It's not as if there was any evidence that Sirius was innocent. He merely gets a trial now because they realised that he didn't have one in the first place."

"I know," Harry replied, sighing. _'Even if my godfather isn't innocent, it's still a win situation for me,'_ he thought, _'considering that I get to know my father's friend.'_

While the Aurors brought in a dirty, unkempt prisoner, Harry quickly updated Connie on this morning's events.

 _tbc..._

 _Thanks to the kind readers who reviewed the last chapter! I wish you all a very Happy New Year!_

 _To my readers on Facebook: I have just posted a sneak preview for a much later chapter of this story as my New Year's gift to you!_


	6. Chapter 6

**The Same World**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **A story with small, daily updates! COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 **It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it. If you don't like it, go and find something else to read or write your own story to your liking!**

* * *

Harry listened with growing apprehension, as Sirius Black was questioned under Veritaserum. The man admitted to have been best friends with James and Lily Potter, however, denied that he was their Secret Keeper.

"It was Peter Pettigrew. He was also the one who blew up the street and killed the muggles," Sirius replied under the influence of the potion.

"Peter Pettigrew was killed in the process," someone contradicted. "They only found a finger of him."

"He's a rat Animagus, and he got away in his Animagus form, cutting off one finger before transforming," Sirius accused his former friend.

"So you say that Pettigrew is still around as a rat that is missing a toe," Amelia spoke up.

"Yes," Sirius agreed, causing Harry to become extremely excited.

"Ronald Weasley's rat is missing a toe, and he told me that they're surprised how a normal garden rat could become so old," he feverishly whispered to Tonks.

"Stand up and say that aloud," Tonks whispered back.

Harry hesitantly rose from his seat and repeated his idea.

"I'm sure there are lots of rats that are missing a toe," a witch in strangely pink robes spoke up, giving Harry a look of clear disgust before muttering something that sounded like "Attention seeking brat."

"Fawkes," Dumbledore called his phoenix, who appeared with a bright flash. "Please bring Ronald Weasley's rat here."

An instant later, Fawkes reappeared carrying a rat in his beak.

In front of the whole audience, the rat was forced to transform back into a man, who was immediately restricted in chains by the Aurors.

 _'That's the man responsible for my parents' death,'_ Harry thought, eyeing the small, fat man with a combination of disgust and anger. 'They found the man who was my parents' Secret Keeper,' he thought to Connie, whose joy at the news quickly improved Harry's mood.

Sirius' trial was brought to an end fairly quickly, and after a short break the verdict was announced. Sirius was a free man and received a compensation for the ten years that he had spent in prison, innocently.

 _'I have a godfather,'_ Harry realised, feeling uncertain but most of all very happy about the idea.

While everyone waited for Pettigrew's trial to commence, Amelia Bones led Sirius to where Harry, Remus and Tonks were sitting. Apparently, she told him on the way that he had to thank Harry for bringing the fact that he never had a trial to her attention. She also promised that he could get back his old position as an Auror and that she would assist him if he chose to become Harry's guardian in the magical world.

Peter Pettigrew's trial was short and ended after a mere hour with the verdict that the evil wizard would be kissed by a Dementor within the hour.

"Thank Merlin," Sirius blurted out, when the Aurors led Pettigrew out of the courtroom. He looked at Harry, Remus and Tonks and suggested, "Let's go and have lunch together to celebrate, before I'll return to the Ministry to gain the guardianship over Harry."

"Sirius," Remus contradicted, chuckling, "if I were you, I'd go and take a shower before applying for anyone's guardianship."

Sirius looked offended for an instant, before he glanced down at his outer appearance and said, "I'm afraid that you're right. Will you accompany me to the Leaky Cauldron and wait for me to take a shower before lunch?"

"I'm afraid that Harry will have to return to Hogwarts," Dumbledore threw in, who had just joined the small group to congratulate Sirius.

"No sir," Harry outright refused. "I have an appointment with my soon to be guardian and Madame Bones at the Ministry of Magic after lunch. Afterwards, I shall return to Hogwarts, at dinnertime at the latest."

"Harry, don't forget that right now I am still your guardian as well as the headmaster of Hogwarts," Dumbledore replied, seemingly angered.

"As I told you a few days ago, you're not my guardian, sir. Buckbean, my account manager at Gringotts, is my guardian, and if you want to kick me out of Hogwarts, feel free to do so, sir," Harry answered, feeling absolutely pissed off by the old wizard's words. "There are other ways to study besides Hogwarts."

"I will see to it that my godson will be back at the school before dinnertime," Sirius promised the headmaster, sounding reassuring.

Dumbledore left without another word, and Harry turned to Sirius. "Sirius, would you mind if I called my girlfriend to join us at the Leaky Cauldron?"

A grin spread over Sirius' face, as he nodded, eagerly.

"Is she at Hogwarts?" Remus asked, giving him a concerned look.

"No, she's a muggle," Harry replied in a small voice, before thinking to Connie, 'Can you come to Diagon Alley to have lunch with my godfather and me at the Leaky Cauldron?'

'I'd love to come,' Connie's response came immediately.

 _'I hope everyone will get along with her,'_ Harry thought, as he followed the adults out of the Ministry of Magic.

一つの世界

By the time they reached the Leaky Cauldron, Connie was already waiting for them, wearing dark blue robes over her blue jeans and white blouse. _'She's gorgeous,'_ Harry thought, feeling very happy.

"Connie!" he shouted, as he approached her, grinning broadly.

"Harry!" she replied and hurried over to him, pulling him into a bear's hug. "I missed you so much."

"Ditto," Harry replied, smiling, before he introduced her to Sirius, Remus and Tonks.

"Are you really a muggle?" Tonks asked in a small voice, while they were seated in a small, private room that Sirius had rented for them.

"Yes, unfortunately," Connie replied, sighing.

"Oh no, I didn't mean it that way," Tonks apologized, smiling at the girl. "On the contrary, I meant that you're very well mixed in. I wouldn't know if Harry hadn't told me. I grew up in the muggle world as well, as my father is a muggle," she added in a comforting voice, causing Connie to sigh in apparent relief.

"Thank you," she replied, casting Tonks a genuine smile. "I'm trying, because I want to be part of this world, Harry's world," she added in a small voice.

"It's all the same world," Harry spoke up in a soothing voice, "and we're both part of it."

"Connie," Sirius threw in, having heard her last sentence as he returned from his shower, "If you need any help, just tell me. I'm going to be here now – for Harry and for you."

"Thank you," Connie replied, seeming very happy.

Harry smiled broadly, wondering how his world was going to change now with his godfather back and Remus at his side. _'Connie and also her parents will be thrilled to meet them and ask all the questions they have,'_ he thought, inwardly chuckling at the idea.

They remained in the small room at the Leaky Cauldron until they had to hurry to the Ministry of Magic to get done with the guardianship matter in the late afternoon.

Amelia Bones kept to her promise and led the small group to the witch, who was responsible for family and guardianship matters. "Mary, Sirius Black wants to become Harry Potter's guardian," she informed her colleague in a firm voice.

"Harry Potter?" the young witch asked in apparent confusion after pulling a card out from a drawer. "That seems to be impossible."

 _tbc..._

 _A huge thanks to the kind readers who keep feeding my muse with reviews. I appreciate it very much!_

 _Happy New Year!_


	7. Chapter 7

**The Same World**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **A story with small, daily updates! COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 **It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it. If you don't like it, go and find something else to read or write your own story to your liking!**

* * *

"And why might that be?" Amelia enquired, sternly.

"Harry Potter's registered as an adult here, although he has not officially taken up his lordship yet. It says that he's married to Connie Cox, the new Lady Potter. Buckbean is listed as his magical guardian, however, if he's an adult, he doesn't even need a guardian." The witch, whom Amelia had addressed as Mary, looked from Amelia to Harry in clear surprise.

"Show me," Amelia demanded, taking the card from the young witch. "Harry, is it true that you're married?"

Firmly grabbing Connie's hand, Harry replied, "Yes Madame, this is my wife, Connie." Noticing Amelia's disbelieving look, he quickly told her and his family what had happened at Gringotts a few months ago.

"Well, congratulations Lord and Lady Potter," Amelia finally said in understanding. "Mary, please just add Sirius Black as additional guardian to Buckbean and keep quiet about the matter with Harry's marriage until the time when he claims his lordship. Please set Mr. Black as representative of the Potter house until Harry becomes the new Lord Potter."

Finally, they left the Ministry of Magic, feeling very grateful towards Amelia Bones, who had seen to it that everything went according to their wishes. Connie simply took her Portkey back home, while Sirius and Remus accompanied Harry back to Hogwarts.

"We'll have a look at my parents' old home, and I'll contact you and also Connie during the next couple of days," Sirius promised, when they parted in front of the entrance doors.

"Thanks Sirius and Remus," Harry replied, smiling happily. "Thanks for accepting Connie, even though she's a muggle."

"There's only one problem with that, Harry," Sirius replied, sighing. "You need a magical heir in order to continue the Potter line, so maybe you'll have to have several children to make sure that at least one is magical."

Harry chuckled and promised, "I'll see to it."

一つの世界

However, Harry's smile quickly turned into a groan, when he realised that Professor Snape was waiting for him in the entrance hall, instructing him to follow him into his office in a sharp voice.

He grudgingly followed the Potions professor into the dungeons.

"Sit," the professor instructed him, pointing to a chair behind his desk. "Professor Dumbeldore was very upset about your behaviour," he then continued. "During the ten months that you're at Hogwarts, your head of house is your guardian in the magical world. It overwrites any other guardianship, which might apply for the remaining two months of the year. Therefore, you have to do as Professor Dumbledore tells you. Is that clear?" he hissed, glaring at Harry.

"Professor McGonagall is my head of house, not Professor Dumbledore, sir," he contradicted in a firm voice.

"Yes, but he's the headmaster and as such able to overwrite my colleagues' decisions," Snape replied in clear irritation. "You better behave yourself, Potter."

"I don't trust Professor Dumbledore," Harry muttered, more to himself than to the professor, before he asked in a louder and at the same time softer voice, "Professor, do you know why Professor Dumbledore hates me so much?"

Snape looked at him in apparent surprise. "Why would he hate you?"

Harry let out a sigh. "Sir, I know that you despise me because I look like my father, but I'd like to know what Dumbledore's reason is. He placed me with my muggle relatives, who absolutely hate me because of being magical. I was told that several wizarding families would have been willing to take me in; however, Dumbledore just took me away from the magical world. I can't find any explanation apart from the fact that he must hate me for some reason."

Snape remained thoughtful for a moment, before he replied. "I don't think that he hates you, Potter. He probably wanted you to be safe from the remaining followers of the Dark Lord and believed that you were safer in the muggle world. I don't hate you either, by the way. It's true that you have an uncanny resemblance with your father and that your father and I did not get along well at school, however, your mother, of whom you've inherited your green eyes, was my best friend." He glanced at his wrist watch and decided, "It's time to head to the Great Hall now. Dinner is going to commence any minute now."

 _'Snape was almost nice,'_ Harry mused as he hurried to keep up with the professor's fast pace.

一つの世界

The following weeks passed uneventful. Harry exchanged a few letters with Sirius, who informed him that he and Remus were now living in his parents' old town house, that he had visited Connie and her parents, and that they had invited Connie to visit them over the weekend at their new home and help them prepare a room for Harry as well as one for herself.

 _'I'm glad that they get along so well,'_ Harry thought, feeling very happy. Of course, Connie had already telepathically informed him about the weekend, which she seemed to have enjoyed very much.

一つの世界

Soon it was time for Harry and his team to prepare for the Quidditch match Gryffindor versus Slytherin, which took place on the last Saturday of November.

It was just a week before the match that Harry received a Nimbus 2000 broomstick from his godfather, delivered by his owl Hedwig. _'How strange, Hedwig is supposed to be with the Cox,'_ Harry wondered, however, was over the moon with joy over his new broom.

"You're lucky, Harry…"

"… This is much better than the school brooms…"

"… So we're definitely going to win," the Weasley twins told him in their funny sing-song that always made Harry laugh.

"You'll have to leave it in Professor McGonagall's office outside of practice and the matches though, as first-years aren't allowed to have their own brooms," Percy Weasely informed him, and Harry nodded in understanding.

一つの世界

The day of the match was a cold but sunny day, and Harry felt so excited that he was glad when he was finally able to take into the air together with his teammates.

'Good luck for the match,' he heard Connie's voice in his mind, just when Madam Hooch released the Snitch.

'Thanks,' he thought back, feeling very cared for. _'I only wished that she was here,'_ he thought, before he decided to push all ideas that concerned anything but Quidditch from his mind for the time being.

The match was turbulent to say the least, as in the middle of the match, his broom began to move strangely and Harry was absolutely unable to control it. There was no way that he could look for the golden Snitch, let alone guide his broom into any direction to catch it. Fortunately, after fifteen minutes, during which he was almost beginning to panic, as he tried to somehow keep himself on his broom, everything returned back to normal, and a short time later, Harry was able to catch the Snitch.

"Mr. Potter has caught the Snitch. Gryffindor wins 270 – 180," Madam Hooch announced, and under huge applause, Harry descended to the ground, escorted by the Weasley twins, who were cheering happily.

Only when he reached the ground, he saw something that almost made his heart stop in shock.

 _tbc..._

 _Thank you so much for your kind comments on the previous chapter!_


	8. Chapter 8

**The Same World**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **A story with small, daily updates! COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 **It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it. If you don't like it, go and find something else to read or write your own story to your liking!**

* * *

Hermione and Neville came running towards him, closely followed by Sirius and…. "Connie!" Harry blurted out in absolute delight.

"Harry!" Connie replied and ran over to him, throwing her arms around his chest.

Unaware of the strange look that he received from Hermione, Harry happily hugged Connie back.

"Sirius was so kind as to bring me here," she answered his unasked question. "Was it a nice surprise?"

Harry chuckled. "It was the best surprise ever," he then said, happily.

Unbeknownst to the young couple, all Quidditch players from both houses had gathered around them in a large circle. However, Sirius realised the unwanted attention that his godson and his wife draw upon themselves and quickly addressed Severus Snape.

"Snape, what was that with jinxing Harry's broomstick?" he growled.

The professor cast him an icy look. "Black," he acknowledged his former classmate's presence. "You should know better than to make simple accusations without proof," he then continued, as he stepped over to Sirius and added in a small voice, "It was Quirrell. I merely tried to save your godson's sorry hide by casting the counter curse."

"Professor," Connie was the first to react to the news. "Thank you very much for saving Harry's life. It means a lot to me."

Snape merely quirked an eyebrow at the excited girl, before he swiftly turned around and walked away.

"I was sure it was Snape," Hermione muttered, glancing at Connie.

一つの世界

While his friends, wife and godfather were waiting for him, discussing the earlier events, Harry hurried to take a shower, before he joined them again, noticing that the grounds were completely empty apart from them.

"As I'm afraid that Connie and I won't be welcome to join the party in the Great Hall," Sirius spoke up, "I suggest that we have our own party in the Room of Requirement."

"The Room of Requirement?" Hermione was the first to enquire.

"Of course," Sirius replied, pleasantly. "Haven't you heard of it yet?"

"No," Harry confirmed and hand-in-hand with Connie followed Sirius and his friends upstairs to the seventh floor, where Sirius showed them how to use the Room of Requirement.

Harry's eyes widened in surprise, as he stepped into the cosy little room with three comfortably looking dark blue leather sofas around a white table. A bookshelf covered one wall, while the opposite wall was occupied by a large fireplace.

"This room is gorgeous," Harry blurted out.

"Absolutely amazing," Connie agreed, before she slowly released his hand and went to stand in front of the bookshelf, next to Hermione.

"Mr. Black," Hermione spoke up, questioningly, "did you even get a choice as to what kind of books you want in here?"

"Well, I just wished for a bookshelf with books that might interest the four of you," Sirius replied, smirking.

"I've never seen these many introductions to the magical world," Hermione replied, "even if I read all kinds of introductions that I could lay my hands on after hearing about the magical world."

"Do you know the Ink Pot in London?" Connie spoke up. "It's not far from the Leaky Cauldron, and it's a muggle bookshop. However, they have a large magical section with a much better choice about introductory books than Flourish & Blotts."

Harry nodded. They had only by chance discovered the shop on one of their trips to Diagon Alley, and inside, they had realised that there was a door which Harry could see and Connie couldn't. Of course, they had inspected where it led and discovered the magical part of the shop.

"I went there again a few days ago," Connie said, turning back to Harry. "The owner is very nice and was so kind and opened the door for me. I bought fourteen books, and they're just amazing."

"You need to show me that bookshop some time," Hermione said, eagerly.

"We will," Connie replied, smiling. "I love it."

Neville and Harry merely sat in their comfortable sofas and exchanged an amused glance.

"Sirius," Neville suddenly spoke up. "Do you have any idea how to get some snacks here? Do you know any of the house elves working at Hogwarts?"

"Can we call Kreacher here?" Connie asked in a small voice.

"Who's Kreacher?" Harry asked in surprise.

"He's the very grumpy elf of the old Black house," Sirius replied in slight irritation. "Connie is the only one to get along with him in spite of the fact that he has learned to resent half-bloods and muggleborns."

"That's only because you're not nice to him," Connie replied, smirking. "Maybe he hasn't noticed that I'm a muggle."

"You're what?!" Hermione blurted out in clear shock.

"Lady Connie Potter is a muggle, but she's my soulmate and wife," Harry replied, casting Hermione a warning look.

"You're married?" Neville blurted out in clear shock, while Sirius finally called Kreacher and asked for tea and sandwiches.

"I'd appreciate it if you kept the matter for yourselves," Harry replied in a stern voice and told his best friends how he and Connie had ended up married.

Neville chuckled. "We'll make sure to keep this to ourselves," he promised. "Most people of the magical world would have a fit upon hearing that their saviour was married to a muggle as would eighty percent of the female population of Hogwarts at the information that the man of their dreams was already taken. No offence, Connie," he added, smiling at the girl.

"I don't care about that," Harry said in a firm voice. "I only want to keep it a secret because of our age."

"Yes, that's better," Hermione spoke up, giving Connie an appreciative look. "You really mingle in well, Connie. I wouldn't have thought that you're non magical." She held out her hand to the girl in the blue robes and asked, "Friends?"

Connie happily accepted, before she popped into the sofa next to Harry.

"See?" Harry said, grinning. "I always said that you'd get along brilliant with Hermione."

"You could have told us about her, you know. I thought we were your friends," Hermione replied in a slightly reprimanding voice, glaring at Harry.

一つの世界

The friends spent the whole afternoon in the cosy room that Sirius had arranged for them, before Sirius and Connie stepped into the fireplace and returned to Sirius' home.

 _'Thank Merlin that Connie got along so well with Mione and Neville,'_ Harry thought in relief, as he followed his friends downstairs to the Great Hall, where dinner was going to commence any minute now.

"Connie is really nice. I like her," Hermione suddenly said in a small voice. "I wished she was at Hogwarts with us. She's much more studious than any of the girls in our year."

"Well, if she was, she'd surely be a Ravenclaw," Neville replied, causing Hermione to grin.

"What do you think where the Sorting Hat wanted to put me?" she then asked. "But I talked him out of it."

"You too?" Neville blurted out. "He wanted to put me into Hufflepuff, but I asked him to choose Gryffindor, and he complied, telling me that someone in Gryffindor would be in need of a Hufflepuff. I'm still wondering what he meant."

"I think he meant me, Neville," Harry replied, smiling. "I'm very much in need of a good friend like you and Hermione."

 _'The Hat told me that I'm the heir of all four founders,'_ he suddenly recalled. _'I wonder if there's any way that I could communicate with the castle. Too bad that the Hat resides in Dumbledore's office; otherwise, I could try to go and speak with him again.'_

 _tbc..._

 _Thank you so much for the kind comments to the last chapter!_


	9. Chapter 9

**The Same World**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **A story with small, daily updates! COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 **It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it. If you don't like it, go and find something else to read or write your own story to your liking!**

* * *

During the weeks leading up to the Christmas holidays, Harry wondered where he should spend the holidays. On the one hand, he had always intended to return to the Cox', however, now that Sirius was free, he expected him to spend the holidays with him. _'I need to ask Connie,'_ he thought. _'The most important thing is to be together with her in any case.'_

A week before the beginning of the Christmas holidays, he finally asked her.

To his surprise, he felt Connie chuckle. 'I was wondering when you'd discuss this,' she finally replied. 'Sirius has invited my parents to spend Christmas at his house, and we're just decorating everything,' she informed him, seeming very happy. 'I can't wait to have you here, Harry.'

'Me too,' Harry full heartedly agreed.

A few days later, he received a letter from Sirius, in which his godfather suggested that he should invite Hermione and Neville for some time after Christmas, and Harry happily relayed the message. His friends immediately wrote home and a few days later informed him that they were allowed to visit him during the second half of the holidays.

一つの世界

When Harry arrived at the old Black house, he looked around in surprise. It was large. Connie happily showed him around, and Harry noticed that she as well as Sirius and Remus seemed to be very proud of their achievements renovating the place. _'I wonder how it looked before,'_ Harry thought, unaware that he had voiced his thoughts.

"Black, just black and dark," Sirius replied, his voice laced with disgust.

"Believe us when we tell you that it's a huge improvement," Remus added, smirking.

"The worst was the life size painting of my mother," Sirius admitted. "She was screaming whenever any of us entered the house, calling me blood traitor. However, when she realised that I was in the company of a werewolf and a muggle, she had a fit. We tried everything to take her portrait off the wall but couldn't."

"Where is it then?" Harry asked, curiously.

"Thank Merlin Connie gets along so well with Kreacher," Sirius continued, chuckling. "He finally took it off for her sake."

"Where's Kreacher by the way?" Harry suddenly remembered to ask. "I haven't met him yet."

"Kreacher," Connie called for the old house-elf. "This is Harry, my husband."

"Nice to meet you, Kreacher," Harry greeted the elf in a friendly voice.

Kreacher merely nodded and popped away.

 _'A strange elf,'_ Harry thought in surprise.

一つの世界

Christmas at the old Black house was just wonderful. Sirius and Remus had put up a large Christmas tree in the living room, and together with Sirius, Connie's parents, Remus and Tonks, they thoroughly enjoyed themselves.

A few days after Christmas, Hermione and Neville joined them and stayed until New Year's Eve.

"These were the best Christmas holidays ever," Connie said, sighing happily, while they were waiting for the New Year to commence.

"For me too," Harry agreed and gently pulled his wife into a long kiss.

"So if that was the best Christmas ever," Sirius spoke up, chuckling, "what do you wish for the New Year?"

"That Connie will be able to visit me at Hogwarts," Harry voiced what they both thought. "And I don't mean just for the Quidditch matches, even if that's better than nothing, but I'd like to her to be able to come over at any time."

"All right," Sirius said in understanding. "I already have an idea." Turning to Connie's parents, he asked, "Does your house have a fireplace?"

"Yes," Giselle replied in clear surprise.

"Well, that's the first step," Sirius said, seemingly contented. "Would you mind having your fireplace connected to the Floo network?" Seeing that the muggles eyed him in apparent confusion, he explained, "If your fireplace was connected, Connie as well as you would be able to travel through the fireplace. So far, she can only travel to the two places, where her Portkeys lead her, however, if your fireplace was connected, she'd be able to travel anywhere."

Harry let out a small snort. "So what? She could take the Floo to McGonagall's office or the Great Hall?" he spoke up in disbelief.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "No Harry, but there are trunks in the magical world that contain whole rooms, even complete apartments, and it would surely be possible to add a fireplace to one of the rooms, so that you could spend some time together without anyone at Hogwarts knowing about it."

When Connie and Harry stared at him in absolute delight, Sirius added, "We'd have to ask Buckbean if he can add your fireplace to the Floo network though."

"I'm sure Amelia would be willing to assist you as well," Tonks threw in, grinning.

'Do your parents already know that we're married in the magical world?' Harry thought to Connie, who unobtrusively shook her head.

'No, but I think we should tell them,' she finally replied. 'They might not be able to understand, but it's surely better if we tell them than if they hear it by chance from any of your friends.'

'Our friends,' Harry corrected her, however, had to agree with her reasoning. 'Shall we tell them right away?'

However, Sirius was beginning to motion Harry, Connie and her parents towards the fireplace in order to travel to Diagon Alley, so that they dismissed the idea for the time being.

一つの世界

The small group spoke with Buckbean, who offered to take Giselle and John home to connect the fireplace, and everyone gratefully agreed.

In the meantime, Sirius, Harry and Connie went to buy a trunk. They found one with three rooms inside, of which one held a fireplace.

"Excuse me, sir," Harry asked the shopkeeper, "is the fireplace connected to the Floo network?"

"No, but I can connect it," the old wizard replied, gently. "Most people only want these fireplaces to be connected to certain addresses and not to the complete Floo network though."

"Oh yes, that would be fantastic," Harry said, contentedly, and decided to only connect the fireplace to those of Sirius' and Connie's homes.

A few minutes later, the fireplace was charmed accordingly, and Harry was asked to seal the trunk with a drop of blood, so that no one but him would be able to open let alone access his trunk.

"Excuse me sir, would it be possible to give my wife access to it as well?" Harry asked, eagerly.

"Yes of course, that's possible," the shopkeeper reassured him, causing Connie to cast her husband a frightened look.

 _tbc..._

 _Thank you so much for the kind comments to the previous chapter!_


	10. Chapter 10

**The Same World**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **A story with small, daily updates! COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 **It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it. If you don't like it, go and find something else to read or write your own story to your liking!**

* * *

"I'm a muggle, sir. Does that matter?" Connie asked in a small voice.

"No dear, that makes no difference, as it is the charm on the trunk that recognises the rightful owners," the shopkeeper explained in a friendly voice.

A few minutes later, the small family returned home to meet with the others and try out the trunk.

"This is funny," Connie said, as she stepped into the fireplace in the kitchen only to arrive in the living room in Harry's trunk an instant later.

"When I'm inside the trunk, it's open though, or can I close it from the inside?" Harry asked, unsurely. "Will anyone be able to see if I'm inside?"

"No Harry, it's absolutely safe," Tonks was the first to answer his questions. "You just open it and step inside. Here," she pointed to a small button right next to the staircase that led to his small apartment. "Here, you can close and open it from the inside, and the trunk has a certain charm on it that will make people fail to realise that you just stepped out of it. To others, it'll look as if you had been in front of your trunk searching for something."

"Oh cool," Harry said in relief. "So I don't have to take it with me to a safe place, like the Room of Requirement, but can just use it in my dormitory."

"Yes," Sirius confirmed, grinning.

"And I can take my friends with me to study together if I want?" Harry enquired, nodding contentedly upon the positive response.

"That's great, so I can meet with Hermione and Neville, too," Connie added, smiling happily.

"Hermione can be quite bossy when it comes to studying though," Harry warned her in a small voice, an image at the front of his mind how Hermione would react if Connie attempted to kiss him, while he was doing his Potions homework.

"No problem, Harry. I'll just study together with you," Connie replied, matter-of-factly, causing Sirius and Remus to cast her admiring looks.

一つの世界

Too soon for Harry's liking, he had to return to Hogwarts, even if he admit that it was not so bad considering that he was able to meet Connie on a daily basis.

As Harry had expected, his friends were all for studying in the living room of his trunk that Harry had equipped with a large bookshelf, and Connie joined them between the last afternoon class and dinner and returned home for dinner, when the trio had to head to the Great Hall, only to come back right afterwards.

Connie kept her word and studied together with them, even if she was unable to practise any spells. However, the friends realised soon that she was very good at the theory and was sometimes even able to efficiently help Neville with his Potions essay or Harry with any kind of Herbology assignment.

"You're just amazing, my smart wife," Harry told her one evening, before he kissed her good night in front of the fireplace.

"Ditto my cool husband," Connie replied, grinning, when he released her from his embrace. "Thanks for allowing me to study with you. It's much fun."

 _'Too bad that Connie's a muggle,'_ Harry thought one day. _'If she was to be able to take the tests with us, she'd rival Hermione. It surely would be fun to watch.'_

一つの世界

One afternoon, Connie gave Harry a worried look. "Harry, is something wrong? You're awfully quiet today."

Harry slightly shook his head. "Just a headache," he reassured her. "Sorry."

"Harry," Hermione spoke up, sounding very upset. "You must tell something about your headaches. It's not normal that you always get a headache in Professor Quirrell's presence."

"Quirrell?" Connie asked, alerted. "Isn't that the man who tried to jinx your broom during the first Quidditch match? Maybe he's doing something to you. You should really speak with someone. Perhaps with the professor who saved you at that time."

"All right all right," Harry replied in annoyance. "I'll try to speak with Snape after dinner."

"That's better, Harry," Neville voiced his opinion, causing the girls to smile.

一つの世界

After dinner, Harry walked up to the head table and addressed the Potions Master. "Excuse me, sir, would it be possible to speak with you in private for a few minutes please?"

Ignoring the headmaster's curious look, Snape gave him a short nod of his head and motioned him to follow him.

Once they had taken seats around the desk in his office, the professor gave Harry a inquiring look, quirking an eyebrow in silent question.

"I always get headaches in Professor Quirrell's presence," Harry began to speak, hesitantly, thinking that he sounded very whiny. "Ah, not always, but very often," he corrected himself, "and it's not really my head but my scar."

"Potter, are you sure?" Snape's reaction made Harry stare at the professor in shock.

"Yes sir," he confirmed, shrugging. "My friends thought that I should tell you considering that you saved me, when he tried to harm me during the first Quidditch match."

"The only person that can make your scar hurt is the Dark Lord," Snape said, pensively. "This must remain between us, but I've already noticed that Quirrell has been behaving strangely since the beginning of the school year. Maybe he's possessed by the Dark Lord." He remained quiet for an instant, before promising, "I'll check the matter. See to it that you're never alone with Professor Quirrell, and the next time you get a headache in his company, call my house-elf, Cicero, and ask him to fetch me immediately."

"All right sir. Thank you very much, sir," Harry replied, feeling very grateful for the Potions professor's promise to help."

Snape merely nodded his head in dismissal.

一つの世界

"Good that you spoke with him," Neville was the first to react upon hearing the story.

"Sorry, but who's the Dark Lord?" Hermione queried, giving Harry a confused look.

"Voldemort," Harry informed her. "The one who killed my parents," he unnecessarily added in Connie's direction.

"Just be careful, Harry," Connie spoke up, eyeing Harry with anxiousness.

"I will," Harry promised.

一つの世界

It was on Sunday evening, the day before the beginning of the end of year tests, when Harry was sitting in his trunk studying together with Hermione, Connie and Neville, that all of a sudden, Snape's voice penetrated Harry's mind.

'Potter, where are you?' the Potions Master enquired, telepathically, seemingly impatient. 'I sent my elf to fetch you, but he couldn't get to you. Your presence is required in the headmaster's office NOW!'

"Yeah yeah, understood. No need to shout," Harry mumbled in annoyance, more to himself than to the others. "Snape wants me in Dumbledore's office right away. I need to go. Sorry, see you later," he mumbled, before he climbed out of his trunk and hurried towards the headmaster's office, feverishly racking his brain what to tell the professor where he had been.

 _tbc..._

 _Thank you so very much for your kind comments for the previous chapter! My muse greatly appreciates them._


	11. Chapter 11

**The Same World**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **A story with small, daily updates! COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 **It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it. If you don't like it, go and find something else to read or write your own story to your liking!**

* * *

To his relief, Snape, who was waiting for Harry in front of the gargoyle leading to the headmaster's office, did not further enquire about his whereabouts but merely said, "We need your help. Professor Quirrell is with the headmaster, and I need to unobtrusively notify me if and when your scar hurts."

"All right sir," Harry replied in surprise.

"Green gummy bears," the professor gave the password, and together, they stepped onto the staircase that led them upstairs.

一つの世界

As soon as they entered the headmaster's office, Harry realised that his scar began to hurt. Politely declining the lemon drop that Dumbledore offered him, he unobtrusively nodded at the Potions Master, who returned a small nod in understanding.

"Albus," Snape addressed the headmaster and, once he gained the old wizard's attention, gave him a short nod.

Harry observed how the two wizards raised their wands and began to attack Professor Quirrell, who was taken by surprise as he had just been studying what seemed to be a lesson plan. The Defence Against the Dark Arts professor began to scream but was unable to prevent a black mist from being forced out of his head. The headmaster captured the mist in some kind of ball, where he turned it white, before banishing the ball with the mist inside altogether.

"That was it," Dumbledore said, seemingly contented. "Thanks for your help, Harry. You may leave now."

"Excuse me, sir," Harry replied, feeling extremely upset at the old wizard. "I think that you owe me an explanation. Was that Voldemort's spirit?"

"Exactly my boy," Dumbledore replied in a grandfather-like voice.

"Does this mean that he's really gone now then?" Harry enquired.

The headmaster shook his head, before he replied in a grave voice, "I'm afraid not."

"And why would that be?" Harry insisted to ask.

Dumbledore let out a long sigh, before he informed Harry that they would speak about the matter again in a few years' time.

 _'Stupid old coot,'_ Harry thought and was just pondering his response, when Connie thought to him, 'Don't let them upset you. I love you, and I'm waiting for you to come back here.'

"Good night Professors," Harry contented himself to say in an icy voice, before he left the office in a rage.

"Thanks for keeping me from replying to Dumbledore," he said to his wife, once he was back in his trunk, and informed the others about his short conversation with the headmaster.

"He keeps all the information to himself, and then he wants your help?" Neville asked in apparent annoyance.

"We should try to solve the mystery by ourselves and keep him in the dark," Connie suggested in obvious determination.

"I'm in," Hermione spoke up, nodding at her friend.

一つの世界

Just a couple of days later, Harry was once again called to the headmaster's office. Not wanting to speak with the old wizard alone, he asked his head of house to accompany him, and McGonagall immediately complied – much to the headmaster's annoyance.

After inefficiently offering a lemon drop to his student and his colleague, he immediately came to the point. "Harry, even if you have a godfather now, who has probably by now gained the guardianship over you in the magical world, it's important that you return home for at least a month during the holidays."

"I'm going to spend the whole holidays at home with Sirius," Harry replied in surprise, not understanding what the old wizard was implying.

"No Harry, I meant the Dursleys," he corrected him in his grandfather-like voice. "It's necessary for you to return there once a year."

Harry let out a snort. "Sorry headmaster, but I haven't been there for two years now, and I have no intention of ever going back there. They neglected and abused me, and I'm glad to be out of that hellhole," he added, unaware of the murderous look that McGonagall shot at the old wizard.

Dumbledore sighed, before he insisted, "There are blood wards around the Dursleys' house that will keep you safe. You must return there for a month, and I will tell Sirius as much."

"I don't care," Harry replied, coldly. "These wards did not keep me safe from my uncle, and if you still insist to send me there, you will never see me again."

With that, he stormed out of the room, not caring to wait for a dismissal.

一つの世界

Soon, the summer holidays began, and all students had to return home. Harry and Connie spent the first two weeks with Connie's parents, enjoying their summer holidays together and travelling to various interesting spots in the muggle world, before they moved to Sirius' home for the rest of the holidays.

"Sirius, Remus, Tonks, do you have any idea why Voldemort is not really dead and where we can find information about this?" Harry asked, when they ate dinner on the first evening at Grimmauld Place together with Sirius, Remus and Tonks. "Dumbledore seems to know, but he refused to tell me."

The adults remained thoughtful for a moment, before they admitted to have no idea.

"It must be some very dark magic involved," Sirius said, pensively. "We need to read through the darkest parts of the Black library to possibly find something about it."

"All right, let's begin tomorrow morning," Connie agreed in her usual eagerness, especially when something revolved around the reading of books.

"Another option would be to ask Buckbean," Remus spoke up, slowly. "Perhaps the goblins know something."

"That's a good idea," Tonks agreed. "Dumbledore is famous for keeping information to himself," she muttered in an upset tone.

"Let's speak with Buckbean first thing in the morning," Harry decided. "We still have lots of time to check the library."

"Very well, I'll accompany you to Diagon Alley first thing in the morning then," Sirius agreed.

一つの世界

Unfortunately, Buckbean told them that he did not have a clue about the matter either, however, promised that the goblins would look into the matter and inform Harry if they had any news.

"Thank you Buckbean," Harry replied, gratefully.

"I've got a completely different question," Sirius spoke up, putting the matter about Voldemort aside for the time being. "Are all of the Potter properties accessible?" Seeing Buckbean cast him a questioning look, he explained, "I've visited all of them together with the Potters at least once, and I'd like to take my godson and a few friends to visit one of the houses. Are they somehow closed, or will they be accessible by the Floo or by Portkey like before?"

Buckbean once skimmed the folder containing the Potter properties, before he assured Sirius that he'd be able to access any of the properties. "I suggest that you once travel there by yourself and key the persons, whom you wish to accompany you, into the wards. Otherwise, the wards will reject all of your friends if they haven't been there together with the Potters before."

"Oh right, thanks for the advice," Sirius said, letting out a relieved sigh. "I'll make sure to do that."

"Sirius, what exactly are you planning?" Harry asked, curiously, once they left Buckbean's office.

"I'll tell you at home," Sirius replied in a firm voice. "We have one more important errand to run."

 _tbc..._

 _Thank you so much for the kind comments for the previous chapter!_


	12. Chapter 12

**The Same World**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **A story with small, daily updates! COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 **It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it. If you don't like it, go and find something else to read or write your own story to your liking!**

* * *

Harry and Connie curiously followed Sirius through Diagon Alley, exchanging a confused look when the Marauder led them into the Ministry of Magic.

"Sirius Black, Harry Potter and Connie Potter, we'd like to speak with Amelia Bones," Sirius said at the reception, handing over his wand.

"Your wands," the seemingly grumpy receptionist said, holding out his hand towards the children.

"She doesn't have hers yet," Harry quickly said, pointing to Connie, as he handed over his own wand, feeling his wife's uncertainness through their link.

To their relief, they were allowed through and did not have to wait long, before they were called into Amelia's office.

Harry had always liked the kind witch, however, he was wondering what Sirius wanted from her, and Connie did not have a clue either.

"Good morning Amelia," Sirius spoke up, giving the friendly witch a charming look. "I'd like to file charges against Albus Dumbledore for child abduction."

"Excuse me?" Amelia enquired in clear shock.

"Dumbledore himself cast the Fidelius charm, so he should have known that I wasn't the Secret Keeper," Sirius began to explain. "Nevertheless, he denied me the custody of my godson and placed him with an abusive muggle family. Moreover, he is still bothering Harry and me insisting that Harry had to return there for four weeks during each summer. Of course neither Harry nor I agreed with his plans, and we made sure that the old coot actually doesn't know where exactly Harry is spending his holidays."

"Does Professor Dumbledore know that Harry was abused at his relatives' house?" Amelia enquired.

"Yes," Harry confirmed in a firm voice. "I've informed him about that, but he was like I was too young to understand and everything was for the greater good."

After a thirty-minute conversation that ended with Harry placing a couple of well chosen memories into a Pensieve, their meeting ended with Amelia's promise to have Dumbledore questioned in front of the Wizengamot.

"Harry and Connie, it would be fortunate if you could both participate as witnesses," Amelia informed them.

"We will," Connie promised, smiling, before the small family took their leave and returned straight to Grimmauld Place from the Ministry fireplace.

一つの世界

"I thought to invite your friends and their families, of course Giselle and John as well, and visit the Potter vineyard in Australia," Sirius admitted, when they sat down for lunch. "It's a small island with nothing but the vineyard and a couple of houses for the people working on the vineyard on it," he explained, grinning in apparent anticipation. "The people there are like a huge family, but they were always very friendly to us when we visited."

"Also to muggles?" Connie asked, sceptically.

"Yes," Sirius confirmed, smiling. "Once James invited the Evans along, Lily's parents, and they were muggles, but they loved the island. They always had parties during the summer, and it was much fun. Although it's supposed to be cold there, as it's winter in Australia, the whole island except for the wine mountain is charmed to be always warm like a tropical island."

"I can't wait to go there," Harry replied, smiling happily. "I just hope that our friends will be allowed to come."

"Connie's parents as well as Remus and Tonks will join us in any case," Sirius informed him, pleasantly.

"I'd love to get to know Hermione's parents," Connie spoke up, smiling, "and so would my parents."

"Yes, that would be great," Harry agreed and added, "I'd also like to get to know Neville's grandmother a bit better."

To Harry's joy, Neville and his grandmother as well as Hermione and her parents also agreed to spend the first three weeks of August with them.

It was after a huge birthday party for Neville and Harry on the 31st of July that Sirius instructed everyone to take the Floo to the Potter vineyard. While he went ahead to make sure that everyone arrived safely, Remus watched the others step into the fireplace, threw Floo powder in and pronounce their destination correctly, before he finally followed them.

一つの世界

The Potter vineyard was just amazing. As it was winter in Australia, there was not really anything to do that they could help with, the children spent most of the day on the beach, which was charmed to an agreeable summer weather.

Connie and her parents especially enjoyed talking to the Grangers, who had been thrown into the magical world as sudden as themselves.

At the same time, Harry spent much time with Augusta Longbottom. Neville's grandmother was very strict, however, knowing that Harry had grown up with muggles, she seemed to see it as her task to inform him of everything that a soon-to-be Lord of one of the noble, ancient houses had to know.

Augusta Longbottom also insisted that the children had to study at least one hour each day. "Preferably a subject that you're not good at," she instructed the friends.

One day, Harry noticed in amusement that Neville's grandmother observed how Connie helped Neville with a Potions essay that Tonks had assigned the small group. Her expression was one of clear amazement, and when the old lady finally left the room, a small smile was playing on her lips.

 _'Connie's absolutely amazing,'_ Harry thought for the umpteenth time, giving her a proud look.

一つの世界

When they returned home with just a week of summer holidays to spare, a letter from Amelia Bones was awaiting Sirius, Harry and Connie with an invitation to the next Wizengamot meeting that was going to take place on Tuesday morning.

"Are you sure that they'll want me there?" Connie asked, uncertainly, when they readied themselves to head to the Ministry of Magic for the Wizengamot meeting.

"Don't worry Connie," Sirius replied in a firm voice. "We're all with you, and Amelia and Augusta will be there as well. We won't let anyone harm you."

一つの世界

Nevertheless, it was with a strange feeling of foreboding that Harry and Connie followed Amelia and Sirius into the room, where the meeting was going to take place.

At the beginning, Amelia presented the charges as child abduction of Baby Harry Potter, lying about the Secret Keeper, a fact that had led to the circumstances of having put Sirius Black into Azkaban for ten years, and finally tolerating the neglect and abuse of Harry Potter in the house of the muggles, whom he had selected for the boy.

"I only did what was essential for the greater good," Dumbledore replied, sighing. "I don't believe that the Dursleys really abused him. They have a boy at the same age, and I'm sure that the two of them grew up as brothers."

Harry could not prevent himself from letting out a snort, which caused Amelia to call him as the first witness.

Harry did not say much, however, placed three memories into the Pensieve, which Amelia had brought to the meeting just for this purpose. "This all lies in the past," he said, once the memories had played out in front of the Wizengamot. "However, Professor Dumbledore is still pestering me about going back to that hellhole, and this I wish to stop," he finally said.

"Fully understandable," Amelia commented, before she called Connie as the second witness.

When Connie described how Harry had been chased by his cousin, been called a freak by his relatives, and how he never had a lunch packet and had always been wearing Dudley's much too large, old clothes, Dumbledore interrupted her.

"Excuse me, young lady, but who are you? What is your relationship to Harry Potter?"

"I was his classmate in primary school," Connie replied, wearily.

"Are you a muggle?" Dumbledore asked in a stern voice. "Harry, did you not know that you're not allowed to alert muggles to the magical world let alone bring them in front of the Wizengamot? You better say good-bye to her now, as I'm afraid that we have to obliviate her of everything concerning the magical world including the existence of one Harry Potter."

 _tbc..._

 _Thank you so much for the few but kind comments for the previous chapter!_


	13. Chapter 13

**The Same World**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **A story with small, daily updates! COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 **It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it. If you don't like it, go and find something else to read or write your own story to your liking!**

* * *

"Rubbish!" Augusta Longbottom's sharp voice cut the air. "This fine, young lady is none other than the Lady Connie Potter, Harry Potter's wife. As such, she is not only allowed to take part in this meeting as a witness, but also to know everything about the magical world." Ignoring the collective gasp that spread through the room, she continued, "Now, I'd like to ask the members to vote about Albus Dumbledore's future as head of the Wizengamot."

"Exactly," Amelia was the first to agree, and during the following couple of minutes, Dumbledore lost his position as head of the Wizengamot with a majority of ninety-five percent of the votes, and Augusta Longbottom was chosen as the new head of the Wizengamot with a majority of seventy-five percent against Lucius Malfoy with twenty-five percent.

"All former Death Eaters," Sirius mumbled to Harry and Connie, unobtrusively pointing to the wizards who had voted for Malfoy in the open vote.

The Wizengamot also decided that Dumbledore, even in his position as headmaster of Hogwarts, had no right to send Harry back to the Dursleys, especially since Harry had the lord of one of the noble, ancient houses as his guardian and was seen as an adult in the magical world due to his marriage with Connie.

"Due to the long friendship between the houses Potter and Longbottom, I herewith place the young Potter heir and his wife under the protection of the noble and ancient house of Longbottom," Augusta Longbottom stated in a firm voice, right before the meeting was adjourned.

一つの世界

Too soon for Harry's liking, he had to return to Hogwarts. "I don't know if we'll be able to meet tomorrow evening," he told his wife before she returned to her parents' home late on the 30th of August, "as the welcoming feast might take a while. But I'll check my trunk to see if you're there in any case."

"I'll be there," Connie promised, firmly.

一つの世界

In the morning, Sirius apparated Harry straight onto platform nine and three quarters, where Hermione and Neville were already waiting for him. Harry used the opportunity to profusely thank Neville's grandmother for her support at the Wizengamot meeting.

"You're very welcome, Harry," the old lady replied, kindly. "Neville and Harry, please take care of each other at Hogwarts."

"We will," both boys agreed, exchanging a glance.

一つの世界

The train ride passed uneventfully. Harry, Neville and Hermione spent the time together with Susan and Hannah, chatting about the holidays, their summer assignments, classes and the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor.

Harry realised in surprise that Hermione, Susan and Hannah seemed to be excited about Lockhart, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor.

Shaking his head in annoyance, Harry said, quietly, "Connie and I think that he's a fraud. No one is able to go through that many adventures. At least half of them must be just inventions, if not most of them."

"Connie?" Hannah spoke up, giving Harry a questioning look.

"A good friend," Harry replied, smiling, still wanting to keep their marriage a secret as far as possible, knowing that Amelia had cast a charm at the members of the Wizengamot that prevented them from speaking about the matter.

From time to time, Connie began to telepathically communicate with Harry, however, knowing that his wife had to be in class, Harry usually kept his responses short, not wanting her to get in trouble because of him.

 _'Maybe I can leave the welcoming feast earlier,'_ Harry thought, already missing his wife, who usually radiated pleasure and joy even in not so happy times.

"Harry, are you all right?" Hermione asked in apparent concern.

"Of course," Harry replied, firmly, putting a smile on his face, even if it did not reach his eyes.

一つの世界

The trio's second Hogwarts year began uneventfully, and just like during the last twelve months, the friends met to study together with Connie in Harry's trunk on a daily basis.

Since they neither lingered in the common room nor roamed the halls in the evenings, Harry and his best friends only heard one morning at breakfast that the Chamber of Secrets had been opened and Mrs. Norris had been petrified.

The whole school seemed to be in some kind of shock – maybe apart from some Slytherin students around Draco Malfoy, and Professor McGonagall even explained to the second years that the Chamber of Secrets had already been opened once, fifty years ago.

'Harry, what's wrong? You seem to be worried about something,' Connie suddenly thought to Harry, causing the boy to look up in shock. It was still the middle of his Transfiguration class, and usually, they did not speak with each other during class time.

'I'll tell you when you come here after classes,' he merely thought back, and in the afternoon, they told Connie what they knew about the matter.

"Let's do some research then," Connie replied with an eagerness that made Harry smile.

 _'Typically Connie,'_ he thought, giving his wife a proud look.

"Where could we find information though?" Hermione asked, doubtfully. "If there was information about the monster in Slytherin's chamber in the library, don't you think that the teachers would have found it by now? Especially considering that it already occurred fifty years ago."

"We need to check Sirius' library," Connie replied in clear determination. "We could just take the Floo to his house from here."

Hermione shook her head. "Connie, you can do that, but we can't. If any of the teachers found out about this, we'd surely be expelled from Hogwarts."

Harry and Neville nodded their consent.

"Sirius could try to get Harry to visit him over the weekend though," Hermione then spoke up, pensively. "As his guardian, he could claim that Harry needed to go home for a family matter, and perhaps we'd be allowed to join him."

 _'Dumbledore will never allow that,'_ Harry thought, however, did not voice his doubts.

When Connie returned home shortly before the beginning of curfew, she made a detour to Sirius' house and explained the matter to him.

It was two days later that Hedwig delivered a letter from Sirius to Harry.

 _'Hi Harry,  
your idea was great, and I tried to get the three of you to visit me over the weekend, but Dumbledore, the old coot, did not agree, not even just for yourself to visit me. I will ask Amelia if there's anything that we can do about it, when she comes to visit tonight.  
Take care of yourself and your friends,  
Your godfather  
Sirius'_

"Of course he didn't agree," Harry muttered, pushing the letter over for Hermione and Neville to read. "It was Sirius and me who cost him his position as head of the Wizengamot."

"Amelia as in Amelia Bones?" Hermione enquired, incredulously, when they were sitting in Harry's trunk after the last afternoon class. "Why would she visit Sirius?"

Connie grinned. "I've seen her at Sirius' home a couple of times," she informed the friends. "I think they get along quite well."

"What?" Harry asked in disbelief. "Is she not much older than Sirius?"

"No," Hermione contradicted. "Remember, she's Susan's aunt."

"Yes, and she once told me that she knew your parents well, Harry. She was in their Hogwarts year," Connie added, causing a mischievous smile to appear on Harry's face, as he began to pen a reply.

一つの世界

It was later the same evening, when Connie had left through the fireplace and the trio exited Harry's trunk, that a house-elf popped up right in front of Harry.

"Harry Potter musts comes with me," the elf insisted and, before Harry or his friends could show any reaction, reached for his hand and popped away with him.

 _tbc..._

 _Thank you so much for the kind comments for the previous chapter!_


	14. Chapter 14

**The Same World**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **A story with small, daily updates! COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 **It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it. If you don't like it, go and find something else to read or write your own story to your liking!**

* * *

When the world around him stopped spinning around, Harry eyed his surroundings with curiosity. He still seemed to be at Hogwarts, as he could recognise her familiar stone walls around the room that he found himself inside. Before he could determine where the room that was equipped with old-fashioned furniture could be, the house-elf spoke up.

"I'm sorry for abducting yous, Harry Potter. I is Lisa, Hogwarts' elf, and Hogwarts ordered me to brings Harry Potter here. You cans speaks to her now."

 _'Hogwarts?'_ Harry wondered, eyeing the elf in disbelief.

"Hello my boy." Suddenly, a voice which seemed to belong to an old woman penetrated his ears. "I'm sorry for having Lisa bring you here, but I really need your help."

"Hogwarts?" Harry asked with a combination of confusion and excitement. "Is that really you, the castle, speaking to me?"

"Yes dear," the old lady replied in a soft voice. "You are now in my founders' Parlour, the only room where you can speak to me, freely. At all other places, you have to put your hand against the wall in order to communicate with me."

"Thank you so much for inviting me here, Hogwarts," Harry replied in amazement. "Err, you said something that you needed my help. What can I do for you?" he then asked, wondering how he'd be able to assist a castle, which was about one thousand years old and had so far managed without his help.

"You might not know this, but Salazar's familiar Amaterasu is still living in his Chamber of Secrets," Hogwarts began to explain, causing Harry's eyes to widen. "Salazar used to cast a charm over my grounds to prevent students and teachers from dying by looking into her large, yellow eyes. However, the charm has to be renewed once a year and, as you probably can imagine, no one has re-cast it for several hundred years."

"How can I cast that spell?" Harry asked, eagerly.

"That I don't know," Hogwarts replied in a grave voice. "There are two possibilities that you might want to check. One would be to ask Amaterasu if she, by chance, knows the incantation. The other would be to search Salazar's library. Amaterasu will be able to show you how to get into the library."

"Excuse me, Hogwarts," Harry spoke up in confusion. "What kind of animal is Amaterasu?"

"She's a basilisk," Hogwarts informed him, sounding as if she was smiling. "She's big, but she's a real cutie," she then added and promised, "If you let me know when you go to see her, I'll inform her and ask her to turn her eyes white, so that they won't harm you."

"All right then, I'll do that during the weekend then," Harry promised, confirming that Hogwarts would show him the way into the Chamber of Secrets.

"There's another thing that I'd like you to do," Hogwarts then continued and explained about a red haired girl that owned a black diary. "The diary is possessed by a very evil wizard. He was also the one who opened the Chamber of Secrets and made Amaterasu kill a student fifty years ago."

一つの世界

It was almost midnight, when Harry returned to his dormitory after promising Hogwarts to come back with his friends during the weekend. He was still stunned from the story about Tom Riddle's Horcruxes that Hogwarts had told him. _'So that's why he's not dead yet,'_ he thought in understanding, as he quickly changed into his pyjamas and scrambled into bed, when a sudden thought crossed his mind _. 'Will Ginny hand over the diary without making a ruckus?'_ he wondered. _'Probably not. Maybe I should tell someone, although I don't really want anyone involved in this. Oh well,_ f _irst thing in the morning, I'll go to McGonagall and speak with her about Ginny and the diary,'_ he finally resolved, before he drifted off to sleep.

一つの世界

Professor McGonagall was still in her bath robes with her hair loosely hanging down, when she opened the door for Harry.

"Mr. Potter," she said in apparent surprise, "what happened?"

Deciding that he trusted his head of house in contrary to the headmaster, Harry told her the truth about Lisa abducting him and Hogwarts giving him advice how to stop what was happening with the Chamber of Secrets.

"Harry, are you sure that this conversation has really happened?" McGonagall finally asked in clear disbelief. "Could it not have been a dream?"

Preventing himself from rolling his eyes at the professor, Harry confirmed that he was absolutely certain about this. "I only waited until the morning, because I didn't want to disturb you at midnight," he added, firmly.

McGonagall replied pensive for a moment, before she decided, "I'll speak with Miss Weasley and get the diary from her. As to your visit to the basilisk, I'd appreciate it if you took Professor Snape with you." Apparently noticing Harry's incredulous look at her suggestion, she explained, "He is an adult wizard who would be able to protect you if the need arose, and I'm sure that Salazar Slytherin's library would be a treasure trove for him."

 _'I won't be able to take Connie with me then,'_ was Harry's first thought at the professor's suggestion. ' _She's going to kill me._ ' "I'm sorry, Professor, but I'd prefer to go there just with my friends," he replied, hesitantly.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, but I can't allow that," McGonagall informed him in a strict voice. "This is much too dangerous, even if I assume that we can trust Hogwarts to not lead you into peril."

"All right," Harry reluctantly agreed. "Snape won't believe me anyway though."

"I shall speak with him," McGonagall promised. "When did you intend to go to the Chamber?"

"On Saturday morning," Harry replied, inwardly sighing at the prospect of taking the Potions Master with him. "Professor, could you please not tell anyone about my connection to Hogwarts? I don't want the headmaster or the other professors to know, especially not the headmaster," he added as an afterthought.

"If the diary really is a Horcrux, which it probably is, as I can't imagine Hogwarts to lie about this, I'll ask Professor Flitwick if the goblins have a way to get rid of it," McGonagall promised. "If not, I'll have to ask Professor Dumbledore, but I don't have to tell him about your involvement if you don't want it."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry replied and returned to the common room. Burying his head into a book, he unobtrusively observed how his head of house strode through the common room towards the girls' dormitories a few minutes later and returned with a black book in her hands and Ginny in tow.

Later the same day, Professor McGonagall told him that Professor Flitwick had taken the diary to the goblins, who had promised to destroy it.

一つの世界

On Saturday morning, when Harry was just half through his breakfast whilst fighting a telepathic fight against Connie about accompanying him to the Chamber of Secrets, when Professor Snape strode by the Gryffindor table and instructed him to follow him.

Reaching the entrance hall, the professor cast a Silencing charm around the two of them and asked, "Potter, is it true that Hogwarts suggested that you check out Slytherin's library within the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Yes sir," Harry replied, simply.

"I shall accompany you then," Snape decided, quirking an eyebrow in silent question.

'Sorry Connie, I can't even take Hermione and Neville with me,' Harry continued his previous conversation. 'I need to go there with Professor Snape.'

 _tbc..._

 _Thank you so much for the kind comments for the previous chapter!_


	15. Chapter 15

**The Same World**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **A story with small, daily updates! COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 **It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it. If you don't like it, go and find something else to read or write your own story to your liking!**

* * *

"I must ask Hogwarts for instructions," Harry informed the Potions Master, before he stepped towards the wall and put his right hand against the wall. "Hogwarts, can you hear me?" he then queried.

"Of course I can hear you, Harry," Hogwarts replied in her friendly voice.

"I wish to go to the Chamber of Secrets now," Harry informed her. "I'm together with Professor Snape."

"I can see that, my boy," Hogwarts replied, gently, before she gave him detailed instructions how to access Slytherin's private chambers. "I will inform Amaterasu that you're coming," she added.

"Thank you so much, Hogwarts," Harry replied and released the wall, turning back to the professor.

"Excuse me, sir, but could you hear her response?" he asked, hesitantly, readying himself for an outburst of anger from the professor.

"I assume that you're able to converse with the castle, because you're the heir of Gryffindor?" Snape countered, giving him a sharp look.

"I'm the heir of all four founders," Harry informed the older wizard and led him into a nearby girls' bathroom, causing the professor to cast him an incredulous look.

"Potter, are you sure that you know where you're going?" he drawled.

"Yes sir," Harry confirmed. "We must look for a sink with a snake on it."

一つの世界

When they reached the Chamber of Secrets, Snape instructed Harry to keep his eyes closed, before he transformed into a snake and called Amaterasu.

"Oh guestssss," they soon heard a voice. "Issss that Harry?"

"It'sss Harry and Professor Sssnape," Snape replied, "the head of Sssslytherin houssse. Isss it safe for Harry to open his eyessss?"

"Yessss," Amaterasu replied, causing Harry to blink and take a look at the enormous snake in front of them.

"Hello Amaterasssu," he hissed, smiling. "I'm pleasssed to meet you."

"The pleasure isss on my ssside," Amaterasu replied, gently. "No one except from one very bad wizzzard has ever visited me since my Salazzzar. It'sss cold here."

"What can we do to make it warmer for you?" Harry enquired.

"There's a fireplace in the living room," Amaterasu informed him and motioned him towards a door, which opened on the command "Open" in Parseltongue just like the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.

Snape, who had in the meantime transformed back into his human form, waved his wand and lit the fireplace.

"Thank you!" Amaterasu hissed, before she contentedly made herself comfortable in front of the fireplace, and Harry realised that the entrance to the fireplace was extremely large, just as if Slytherin had made it that way for Amaterasu to rest where she was.

"Amaterasu," Harry addressed the snake, afraid that she might fall asleep before he could enquire about what he needed to know. "Do you know what ssspell Salazar cast over the castle to make sure that no one getsss hurt from your eyesss?"

"Yesss," Amaterasu replied, seemingly happy at the prospect that someone would cast the spell again, and pointed to an inscription in the wall opposite of the fireplace. "It's thisss spell, and it has to be cassst once a year. Will you do me the favour and cassst it for me?"

"We will," Harry replied, while Snape nodded his agreement.

"Potter, can you please ask her for the entrance to Slytherin's library?" Snape instructed him, causing Harry to gape at the professor in surprise. ' _He can't speak Parseltongue in his human form, although he is a snake Animagus? He seems to be able to understand it though,'_ he wondered before translating the professor's request.

The basilisk patiently explained that they had to move the bookshelf next to the sofa to the right in order to get to the library and even told them how to access Salazar's potions lab through the library.

When the library was a treasure trove for both, Harry and Snape, the potions lab was beyond imagination.

"These ingredients are partly lost in our time," Snape informed his student. "They're only here because of refreshment charms from one thousand years ago. This is simply amazing. Thank you for bringing me here, Potter."

"You're welcome, sir," Harry replied, smiling. "Maybe we can also find lost potions recipes in the library," he added, eagerly.

一つの世界

Neither of the two wizards, who were engrossing themselves in the library, which was not large but held an enormous numbers of books cramped onto shelves that reached from the floor to the ceiling, noticed how the time passed, until Harry heard Connie's voice in his head.

'Harry, where are you?' she asked, seemingly upset.

'I'm in Slytherin's library together with Professor Snape. It's absolutely amazing. We've already found a couple of potions recipes that seem to be lost in our time, and…'

'Harry,' Connie interrupted him. 'You need to go back. Everyone is very worried about the two of you. Your friends even asked Professor McGonagall to let them floo-call me, so that I could telepathically speak with you. It's beyond dinner time already, and you've been gone since after breakfast.'

'Oh sorry,' Harry thought back. 'Please tell them that we're fine and will go back right away.'

Turning to Snape, he said, "I'm afraid that we have to interrupt our research here. Someone just telepathically contacted me and told me that everyone is in panic about what might have happened to us. Dinner is already over," he added, grinning sheepishly.

"Oh," Snape merely replied and, after a last, longing look at the bookshelf in front of him, said, "We really need to go then. Maybe we can come back tomorrow. We should take all the books written in Parselscript with us," he added, pensively. "They seem to content Salazar's own inventions."

"We can bring my friends tomorrow," Harry suggested. "They can help us collect the books."

To his surprise, Snape agreed. "Before coming here, we need Amaterasu to take us to the spot, where we have to cast the spell," he recalled, making Harry nod his agreement.

"Hogwarts said that she can tell me the spot. We don't even need Amaterasu for that," he added, before they properly closed the potions lab and the library and said good-bye to Amaterasu.

"Wait, I'll show you a better way outssside," the basilisk replied. "Only a sssnake or a bird would be able to return by the way into the cassstle. Sal awaysss brought hisss broom to return that way."

' _That's true_ ,' Harry realised. ' _It was quite the slide down here_.'

一つの世界

Amaterasu slithered ahead, and to Harry's surprise, they arrived at a spot at the edge of the lake. The entrance was hidden in the tall grass and additionally saved by a trap door that opened like all the other doors and entrances in the chamber did.

"Thisss isss the spot where you need to cassst the spell," the basilisk informed them, and Harry and Snape decided to do it right away.

"Harry," Snape spoke up, pensively, when they finally crossed the grounds to return to the castle. "Please don't tell anyone that I'm a snake Animagus. Not even Professor Dumbledore knows about it."

"Don't worry sir. I'm not going to tell the headmaster anything," Harry promised in a firm voice. "I will only tell my friends about the library."

"That's better," Snape agreed, as he opened the entrance door.

"Professor, tomorrow, I will …" Harry hesitantly began to voice an idea, however, immediately stopped speaking upon realising that the headmaster and the other heads of the houses were waiting for them in the entrance hall.

 _tbc..._

 _Thank you so much for the kind comments for the previous chapter!_


	16. Chapter 16

**The Same World**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **A story with small, daily updates! COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 **It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it. If you don't like it, go and find something else to read or write your own story to your liking!**

* * *

Recalling how Snape and he had not only gotten along very well but also agreed to keep certain matters from the headmaster, Harry decided to take Connie with him to the Chamber of Secrets along with Hermione and Neville.

The Potions professor quirked an eyebrow at Connie, when the students met with him in the girls' bathroom.

"Professor, this is my wife, Connie," Harry introduced the twelve-year-old, causing the Slytherin head to stare at him in clear surprise. "I trust that you keep this to yourself, sir," he added, smirking.

Snape gave him a sharp nod, before he pointed his head towards the sink, seemingly impatiently.

Feeling incredibly relieved, Harry opened the Chamber and hand-in-hand with Connie slid down to meet Amaterasu and head to the library.

"Professor, is there no spell that can summon all the books written in Parselscript?" Hermione spoke up, once they reached the library.

"Unfortunately not; otherwise, we would have been done with it yesterday," Snape replied, smirking.

During the following two hours, the five of them busied themselves pulling all books out that were written in Parseltongue, and by the time they were finished, one hundred and twenty books were piled on the table in Salazar's living room.

"Amaterasu, would you mind if we borrow these booksss to look for potionsss recipesss that have been lossst over the time?" Harry politely asked the basilisk, who was curled up in front of the fireplace.

"I don't mind dear," the basilisk replied, instantly, only to add, "I hope that you will visssit me again sssoon. I love nice visitorsss."

"We will," Harry promised, while Snape made the pile of books float in front of himself.

To the students' surprise, Snape thanked them for their assistance, when they reached the main part of the castle.

"We're glad that we could help, sir," Harry was the first to reply and offered to take most of the pile with him and make a list of the names of the recipes for each book.

一つの世界

During the following weeks, Harry tried to spend half an hour each day making the list of potions recipes, glad that Salazar had already numbered his many books, so that he simply had to write the number of the book on top of the list in order to easily be able to find any recipe that the Potions Master deemed useful.

Whenever he had finished one book, he called Snape's house-elf, Cicero, and handed over the list.

He also tried to keep the promise that he had made to Amaterasu and visited the friendly basilisk at least once a week. Sometimes, Connie and his friends accompanied him, but mostly, Harry just went there alone, as the others weren't able to communicate with the large snake anyway. Nevertheless, he enjoyed his excursions to the Chamber of Secrets, especially as Amaterasu told him many stories from the time of the founders of Hogwarts.

一つの世界

On the last day before the beginning of the Christmas holidays, Snape kept Harry back after the Potions class and profusely thanked him for his assistance.

"You're welcome, sir. Was there any promising recipe so far?" Harry asked, smiling at the professor, who was very friendly in private in contrary to his still intimidating behaviour in class, especially towards Harry and his friends.

"Not yet," the professor admitted. "Oh well, yes, there were some titles that sounded interesting, and maybe I'll ask you for a complete translation at some stage, however, what I am especially looking for are two potions." Seeing that Harry looked at him with interest, he explained, "I don't know if they exist of course, but what I hope for is a cure for lycanthropy and one for insanity."

"Remus," Harry blurted out, his eyes widening as realisation set it. "It would be amazing if we could heal him."

"Exactly," Snape replied, smirking.

"I'm going to go home tomorrow, but I'll take a couple of books with me to continue during the holidays," Harry promised, eagerly.

"Are you going to stay with your relatives?" Snape enquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh hell no," Harry blurted out, before he explained, "I'm living with my godfather now. I will never return to that place ever again."

Surprisingly, the professor nodded in understanding. "I believe that immediately," he then admitted. "I knew your mother and your aunt well when we were children. Very well, if you're in the magical world, you can call Cicero to collect any list."

"I will," Harry promised, before he took his leave, looking forward to two weeks of holidays with Connie, Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Connie's parents.

一つの世界

Before Harry was able to return home, however, he received a huge surprise during the leaving feast. When everyone was waiting for dinner to appear on the tables, Dumbledore rose from his seat and began to speak.

"Tonight, I have good news for everyone here. As you will probably remember, on Halloween, the Chamber of Secrets has been opened, which caused Mr. Filch's cat to become petrified. Due to the efficient interference from Professor Snape and Harry Potter, the threat could be eliminated, and our school is absolutely safe now.

"Did Potter open the Chamber?" someone from the Slytherin table shouted, causing Harry to roll his eyes in annoyance.

"No, Harry did not open the chamber. It was Voldemort or, as his real name is, Tom Riddle, who opened the Chamber of Secrets and made the basilisk roam our school like it already happened fifty years ago, when Riddle was still a student here," the headmaster replied in a firm voice. "As I said, Professor Snape and Mr. Potter prevented him from continuing what he began, and for that, I award both of them the Order of Hogwarts first class."

 _'Oh no, was that really necessary?'_ Harry thought in annoyance, as he walked towards the high table to receive his award in form of a pin, which Dumbledore instructed him to add to his robes right next to the Gryffindor crest.

"Only a pin?" Ronald Weasley spoke up, wide-eyed, when Harry returned to the Gryffindor table.

Harry merely shrugged.

"I don't think it's only a pin," Neville contradicted. "There must be a certain amount of money involved as well."

"I didn't want any of this," Harry muttered, feeling totally embarrassed at the unwanted attention.

一つの世界

Finally, the leaving feast was almost over, and Harry was looking forward to return to his trunk to see Connie, when his head of house approached the Gryffindor table and addressed him.

"Mister Potter, please follow me to my office for a moment," she said in a crisp voice that tolerated no refusal.

 _'What is it now?'_ Harry inwardly groaned, feeling absolutely tired and annoyed, however, his aggravation quickly changed into excitement upon hearing what the Scottish lioness had to say.

 _tbc..._

 _Thank you so much for the kind comments for the previous chapter!_


	17. Chapter 17

**The Same World**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **A story with small, daily updates! COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 **It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it. If you don't like it, go and find something else to read or write your own story to your liking!**

* * *

"Fifty years ago, when the Chamber of Secrets was opened for the first time, Hagrid was accused of opening it and was suspended from Hogwarts," McGonagall began to speak.

Harry shook his head. "Hagrid wouldn't be able to open the Chamber of Secrets," he then explained. "Only a Parselmouth can open it."

"Yes, we know that now, after Professor Snape told us that much," McGonagall replied, "but at that time, we did not have this information, and Tom Riddle, who was the one to accuse Hagrid of opening the chamber, logically did not share this information with us."

"Is that why he uses his umbrella to do magic?" Harry spoke up, as realisation set in. "They broke his wand, right?"

"Yes," the professor admitted. "They snapped his wand, but Professor Dumbledore always believed in Hagrid's innocence, although he could not prove it. Therefore, he hired him as the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. I was wondering if you'd be willing to act as a witness on his behalf if I asked the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to grant him another trial."

"Of course, and I can speak with Amelia Bones about the matter," Harry offered. "Sirius told me that he invited her and Susan to stay with us over Christmas." ' _Sirius said nothing,_ ' he thought in annoyance. In fact, it had been Connie who had informed him about the matter during the leaving feast. _'I don't know why Sirius is trying to hide his relationship with Amelia,'_ he thought, inwardly shaking his head in annoyance. _'I'm only happy for them._ '

"That's good," McGonagall said, contentedly. "I'll write to her right away, so that she should already be up-to-date when you meet her. Thank you Harry. I believe that Hagrid is a very good person who really deserves better."

"That's true," Harry full-heartedly agreed. "I'm sure that Madam Bones will help him, just like she did everything possible for Sirius," he added, smiling, before he bade the professor good night and hurriedly returned to his trunk, knowing that Connie was waiting for him.

一つの世界

Christmas Eve was spent shopping in Diagon Alley, decorating the Christmas tree in the living room, partly with and partly without magic, and while Connie engrossed herself baking for Christmas, Harry prepared the meals for the holidays, as far as he could cook them in advance.

After dinner, Harry spoke with Amelia about Hagrid and a possible trial.

"Susan already told me that you received the Order of Hogwarts," Amelia said, smiling. "This is a great honour, which you well deserved for securing that Voldemort wasn't able to open the Chamber of Secrets again. Professor McGonagall sent me a letter and explained that Hagrid wouldn't have been able to open the Chamber of Secrets, and I've already requested a trial for Hagrid. I don't have an exact date yet, but I assume that it's going to take place shortly after Christmas," she informed Harry, who thanked her profusely.

"This means a lot to me, as Hagrid is really nice, and it's intolerable that he had his wand snapped in spite of being innocent," he added, smiling, thinking to himself that Sirius couldn't have possibly found a nicer girlfriend than Amelia.

一つの世界

It was very late on Christmas Eve, when Connie and Susan had already gone to bed and Sirius, Amelia, Remus, Tonks, Giselle and John were drinking wine in the kitchen, that Harry pulled out book number 7 from his trunk and began translating the titles of the recipes.

He eagerly engrossed himself in his translation, which was not easy, as he often did not immediately know a proper translation, and sometimes even had to read through a whole recipe including any explanations about intended effects and possible side effects to comprehend what was meant by the title.

He was just about to retire to bed, realising that it was almost one o'clock in the morning, when the next title caught his eyes.

 _'The wolvescure,'_ Harry read with a combination of disbelief and excitement. _'Is that what it appears to be?'_ He eagerly skimmed the complete recipe including all explanations, and his eyes widened as realisation set in. _'That's it!'_ he thought, feeling incredibly happy. _'The best Christmas present for Remus ever!'_ Tears welled in his eyes, as he set to translate the complete recipe along with the complete explanations attached to the recipe. _'It doesn't even sound very difficult to brew,'_ he thought and resolved to contact Snape first thing in the morning.

He was just about to retire to bed, when a thought crossed his mind. Grabbing the recipe and the book from his table, he made his way downstairs into the kitchen, where Sirius and Remus were still talking, looking up in clear surprise when he entered the kitchen.

"Sirius, how can I contact Snape?" Harry blurted out. "I found something that I need to tell him as soon as possible."

Sirius and Remus blurted out laughing. "I can imagine that he'll be thrilled to have us floo call him at two o'clock on Christmas morning," Sirius shouted, roaring with laughter.

"This seems to be a cure for lycanthropy," Harry said in a quiet voice, causing his godfather to sober immediately.

"What?" Remus gasped, staring at Harry, wide-eyed.

"Nevertheless, Harry, go to bed and get some sleep now. We'll contact Snape first thing in the morning," Sirius decided in a firm voice that made Harry obey in disappointment.

一つの世界

By the time Harry returned to the kitchen in the morning, he almost forgot what he wanted to do upon realising that Connie and her parents had given Sirius a computer for Christmas. It was put up on the kitchen table, and Connie, Remus, Sirius, Tonks and Amelia were gathered around it, however, apparently, none of them had a clue how to get it to work in the magical world.

"Well, we'll just have to look for a charm that makes it work without electricity," Connie said, matter-of-factly.

"Exactly, although I'm afraid that we have to invent a charm that'll work," Amelia added.

"Cool," Harry spoke up, causing everyone to turn to him, smirking.

"Happy Christmas Harry," Siirius spoke up and tried to pull Harry out of the kitchen to look for presents, while Connie pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Wait Sirius," Harry finally said, when Connie released him from her embrace. "Before I do anything, I want to contact Snape. Can I just floo call him?"

"Professor Snape?" Amelia queried in clear surprise. "I don't think that students are able to use the fireplaces to Hogwarts."

"Well, I'll call him then," Sirius offered and headed to the fireplace.

"Please behave," Harry spoke up in a small voice, knowing that Sirius was not exactly fond of the Potions Master.

To his relief, Sirius merely greeted the Potions Master in a neutral voice and informed him that Harry wished to speak with him. "I've already added you to the wards, and I'd appreciate it if you could step through," he finally said.

 _'Thank Merlin,'_ Harry thought and observed how the Slytherin head stepped through the fireplace.

"Good morning Professor," he greeted the older wizard, holding out the parchment with his newest translation.

"The wolvescure," Snape breathed, glancing from Harry to Remus, before he engrossed himself into his lecture. "Congratulations for finding such an important recipe, Mr. Potter," he finally said. "Are you willing to assist?"

"Of course," Harry replied, eagerly, and rose from his chair.

"Professor, Harry," Connie spoke up. "Please let's have breakfast first. It's Christmas morning after all."

"Yes Snape, take a seat and join us for breakfast," Sirius agreed.

 _'Oh no,'_ Harry thought, hesitantly glancing at the professor in expectation for his reaction. _'I don't think he cares about something like Christmas breakfast, when he could be brewing such an important potion.'_

 _tbc..._

 _Thank you so much for the kind comments for the previous chapter!_


	18. Chapter 18

**The Same World**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **A story with small, daily updates! COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 **It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it. If you don't like it, go and find something else to read or write your own story to your liking!**

* * *

 _'Maybe breakfast here might be more agreeable than with my meddling colleagues,'_ Severus thought, as he accepted Connie's and Sirius' invitation, knowing that the headmaster was still in a bad mood after McGonagall and the other heads more or less forced him to award Harry and him the Order of Hogwarts.

 _'Black seems to have changed since our time at Hogwarts,'_ he realised and to his surprise really enjoyed breakfast. _'It would be nice if we had more teachers of my age at Hogwarts,'_ he caught himself thinking, when breakfast was over and he noticed Harry look at him in clear expectation.

"Very well, thank you very much for this delightful breakfast," he spoke up, "but I'm afraid that Harry and I have some business to fulfil on this fine morning."

一つの世界

Three hours later, Harry returned to Grimmauld Place with Snape in tow, who was carrying a small potions phial in his robe pocket.

"Lupin," the Potions Master called out to his former classmate. "Are you ready to take the potion? We can't guarantee that it works and that it doesn't have side effects, but the recipe was invented by Salazar Slytherin."

"I trust you and Harry, Severus," Remus replied, mildly. "Thank you so very much for doing this for me. This means a lot to me. Even if we don't know if it'll work," he added, noticing that Snape was about to interrupt him.

"I don't think that it has any side effects though, at least none that Slytherin was aware of," Harry spoke up. "Usually, he listed up all possible side effects."

Everyone watched in expectation, when Remus eagerly gulped down the dark green potion and sighed in relief when nothing happened.

"And?" Sirius enquired. "Do you feel any different, Moony?"

Remus remained pensive for an instant before replying. "Yes, I feel better than I've ever felt before. Three days before the full moon, I could already feel the effects of the full moon, but they're all gone. I'm still going to lock myself away during the next two full moons to be really sure, but I'm positive that it worked. I can't thank you enough, Severus and Harry."

"You're welcome," the two wizards replied, simultaneously.

"Please allow me one question," Amelia spoke up, pensively. Seeing everyone look at her in surprise, she asked, "Why in the world could such an important potion get lost?"

Snape and Harry exchanged a look, before the professor replied, "Slytherin wrote most of his inventions solely in Parselscript. They were probably just meant for him to use and not for sharing with others. These fairly difficult potions he probably didn't even teach his students, and since no one was able to enter his chambers let alone read Parselscript, the potions got lost after his death."

"You know what this means, don't you?" Amelia enquired, smirking in apparent amusement.

Snape quirked an eyebrow. "You mean that we'll have to spend every free minute brewing as many doses of the potion as we can?"

"Exactly," Amelia concurred. "As compensation, I'll see to it that you're both going to receive the Order of Merlin first class for your efforts."

"We don't need such a thing, but we'll of course help the werewolves," Harry decided in a firm voice.

一つの世界

During the remaining days of the holidays, Snape and Harry busied themselves brewing as many batches of the wolvescure as they could and even increased their efforts when Remus did not transform during the full moon. At the same time, Connie, Susan, Sirius and Remus tried to find a charm to get the computer to work, while Amelia had to return to the ministry to work.

As Amelia had predicted, the trial for Hagrid took place a few days after Christmas, and Snape and Harry were called as witnesses. Whilst they regretted losing a few hours of brewing time, they were happy for Hagrid when he was cleared of all accusations, received a compensation for the misjudgement that had taken place fifty years ago and was allowed to carry a wand again.

一つの世界

It was towards the end of March that Harry received an invitation to a ceremony at the Ministry of Magic, during which he and Professor Snape would be awarded the Order of Merlin first class. Each of them were allowed to bring one person it said in the letter.

'Connie, I'll be late. I need to ask Snape something,' Harry thought to his wife, when he kept the Potions professor after the last afternoon class.

"Professor," he addressed the older wizard, "I trust that you've received the same invitation to the ceremony." Seeing Snape nod, he continued, "Do you think it would be all right if I took Connie with me?"

Snape regarded him, thoughtfully. "You mean because she's a muggle," he then stated more than he asked.

"Yes," Harry admitted, simply.

"Well, Amelia Bones already knows about the fact, but Connie blends in so well that others surely won't realise," Snape finally voiced his opinion and told him at the same time that he was going to invite Poppy Pomfrey.

"Dumbledore will be pissed off," Harry said, having heard Snape accidentally admit to him that the other heads of the houses had quasi forced the headmaster to award them the Order of Hogwarts a few months ago.

Snape merely smirked at Harry's comment and instructed him to inform Professor McGonagall about the invitation to the ministry and that he was going to take Harry and his company there and back.

一つの世界

To Harry's relief, the party passed eventfully, without Connie having to out herself as his wife let alone as a muggle.

"Hearing her name, everyone apparently assumed that she was my sister," Harry explained to Hermione and Neville, when he returned to Hogwarts. "At least the minister said something like that, although he really should know better," he added, grinning. "And Snape saved us from the press conference, which took place afterwards, by saying that he had to return to Hogwarts and was obliged to take us with him."

"I'm glad that it worked out so well for you and Connie," Hermione said, warmly.

"Professor Snape has really turned nicer, recently," Neville commented. "He isn't even that intimidating in class as he was during the last school year."

"Yes, that's true," Harry replied, thoughtfully. "He even did something totally nice. It only came out during a conversation with the minister tonight. He suggested that in order to overcome the curse that is on the Defence Against the Dark Arts position, Sirius and Remus should both take the position and take turns teaching one year each. He said he still doesn't know if Dumbledore will accept his suggestion, but alone the fact that he proposed it is amazing."

"Yes, especially after hearing that your father and his friends were his greatest enemies at school," Hermione agreed in apparent surprise.

"It would be great to have them both here," Neville added, smiling in anticipation.

"That's true," Harry agreed, full-heartedly.

 _tbc..._

 _Thank you so much for the kind comments for the previous chapter!_


	19. Chapter 19

**The Same World**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **A story with small, daily updates! COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 **It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it. If you don't like it, go and find something else to read or write your own story to your liking!**

* * *

The headmaster indeed agreed to the Potions Master's suggestion, and from the beginning of the new school year onwards, Remus replaced Lockhart as the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor.

At the same time, Hagrid was made the new professor for Care of Magical Creatures after finally taking his OWL exams during the summer holidays, much to Harry's pleasure, as he really liked the half-giant and noticed soon that he was a good teacher.

In the meantime, Sirius busied himself taking computer courses in the muggle world and researching charms that would work on muggle items in the magical world.

"I hope to find something before spending the next year at Hogwarts," he said to Harry, when he came by to visit Harry and his friends in the trunk one evening.

"We can all help with your research if you wish," Hermione offered. "Why don't you also ask Professor Flitwick? As a Charms Master, he might be the best to invent such a charm."

"If I haven't found anything until next summer, I'll ask him, considering that we're going to be colleagues next year," Sirius agreed, smirking.

一つの世界

Harry thoroughly enjoyed his third Hogwarts year, especially as he and his friends were now allowed to participate in the Hogsmeade visits, which gave him the chance to go on dates with Connie, who could easily take the Floo to the Three Broomsticks to meet him for the day.

"I really like Hogsmeade," Connie spoke up one day. "It's so cosy and nice; it would be great being able to live here."

Harry gave his wife a surprised look. "Why not?" he finally said. "We don't know yet what we're going to do after school, but if we can arrange it, we can consider it. It's up to you my dear."

During the following weeks, he had the impression as if Connie was very pensive, however, she did not voice her thoughts and he knew better than to ask, knowing that she'd tell him what everything was about when she had come to a conclusion.

一つの世界

It was during the following summer that Harry, Sirius, Remus and Connie together managed to invent a Charm that made Sirius' computer work. They decided to keep the matter for themselves for the time being and only informed Amelia and Tonks, the two Marauders' girlfriends.

"Next year, I'll think about what to do with our knowledge," Sirius promised, "after teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts for a year."

"Are you going to remain here during the year?" Connie asked Remus, who smiled and shook his head.

"No. Hogwarts is going to house the Triwizard Tournament during the next school year, and the headmaster asked me to remain for the year as Student Advisor and Coordinator between the three participating schools. The year afterwards, I'm going to teach Defence again, but after that, I'll come home during the time when Sirius is teaching," he explained, seemingly happy.

"What exactly is the Triwizard Tournament?" Harry enquired, causing Sirius to dive into a long monologue about the history as well as the dangers of the tournament.

"It was for a reason that it hasn't taken place for about two hundred years, so I really don't know why Dumbledore had to call it back right now," he finally growled, seemingly angered.

"Severus tried to talk him out of it, pointing out that his Dark Mark was getting stronger and that it would be safer to hold such an event when Voldemort was finally gone, but Albus of course knows better than to listen to anyone," Remus added in an equally upset voice.

"The good thing is," Tonks spoke up, gently embracing Remus from behind, "that I'm going to be at Hogwarts as well for the school year."

"Why?" Harry asked in surprise. "I mean, it's not that I wouldn't be happy to see you, but…"

Tonks grinned. "Mad-Eye-Moody and I are going to be there as Aurors. I don't know if it's going to be that dangerous, but anyway," she replied, shrugging.

一つの世界

"Remus," Harry asked, hesitantly, "did Professor Snape say anything specific as to why he thinks the Dark Mark was getting stronger?"

"No Harry, but he seems to believe that Voldemort might come back again in the near future," Remus replied, patiently.

"In fact," Harry explained in a small voice, "I've had several strange dreams. I'm not sure if they were dreams though. Everything seemed very real, and I think that Voldemort was involved. They spoke about something at Hogwarts, and I even heard my name a few times."

"Harry, can you show us the memories please?" Tonks asked, alert. "I'll just head over to the ministry and borrow a Pensieve," she added upon Harry's reluctant nod.

一つの世界

Unfortunately, the adults were none the wiser after viewing Harry's memories – apart from the fact that it seemed to be visions and that they assumed to have recognised Wormtail and Bartemius Crouch Junior, which they on the other hand deemed highly unlikely as the man was supposed to be dead.

"Just take very good care of yourself at Hogwarts," Sirius finally said, giving Harry a concerned look.

"If you have any more visions, please come and show them to me as soon as possible," Tonks instructed him, firmly.

"I will," Harry promised, feeling slightly apprehensive at the thought of returning to Hogwarts, even knowing that most of his family would be there during the whole school year.

"Be careful," Connie told him, before she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

 _'I wonder what she's planning,'_ Harry thought, having noticed that Connie had been wearing a mischievous look ever since the morning.

一つの世界

Harry should notice soon that not only Sirius and Remus were against the tournament. When Dumbledore announced during the welcoming feast that there would be no Quidditch tournament in favour of the Triwizard Tournament, groans of disappointment could be heard all over the Great Hall.

"Headmaster," Harry spoke up, rising from his seat. "For most of the students, the Triwizard Tournament is just a matter of watching older students compete, which will be boring for everyone except for the few days on which it takes place. I believe that there's no reason why we can't have our usual Quidditch tournament during the whole school year, even during the Triwizard Tournament. On the contrary, we could even invite the visiting schools to a friendship Quidditch tournament."

Huge applause accompanied his words, and Harry observed with amusement how Dumbledore tried to outright refuse, however, was overruled by his colleagues.

"Very well, Quidditch will take place as usual," the headmaster finally announced, before McGonagall rose from her seat.

"Mr. Potter, I'd like to ask you to become the head of the Hogwarts team and organise a friendship Quidditch tournament between the students from Beauxbatons, Durmstrang and us. Just please come to see Professor Dumbledore and myself to decide on the dates for this tournament during the next few days," the deputy headmistress informed Harry, receiving huge applause from all sides of the Great Hall.

Harry once again stood from his seat. "Thank you Professor," he said, "I accept and will organise the tournament. May I please ask the four Quidditch captains to gather here in the Great Hall after dinner tomorrow, so that we can decide on the members of the Hogwarts team?"

Receiving positive replies from all house tables, Harry sat back, smiling. _'This is going to make the school year more interesting than this stupid Triwizard Tournament,'_ he thought, contentedly.

'Harry, what happened? You seem quite happy about something,' Connie's voice suddenly penetrated his mind, and he hurriedly informed his wife about the recent decisions.

 _tbc..._

 _Thank you so much for the kind comments for the previous chapter!_

 _R.I.P. Alan Rickman. We will miss you but never forget you! So sad news today..._


	20. Chapter 20

**The Same World**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **A story with small, daily updates! COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 **It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it. If you don't like it, go and find something else to read or write your own story to your liking!**

* * *

The first Quidditch match of the school year, Gryffindor versus Slytherin, took place as early as the beginning of October, due to the number of events planned for the Triwizard Tournament and the three schools' Quidditch tournament.

So far, Sirius had always brought Connie to watch the Quidditch matches, in which Gryffindor was involved, and this time was not different. He merely instructed her to take the Floo to the Three Broomsticks and escorted her to the Hogwarts grounds from there. Uncertain if the headmaster would approve him bringing a muggle girl to the teachers' stands, Sirius simply decided to sit where they had always sat – at the top row of the Gryffindor stands, where Remus joined them to watch the match.

"Sirius, Remus, I have an idea," Connie told them in a small voice, as she absentmindedly watched Harry and his team take into the air, feeling extremely excited to finally be able to share with the two wizards what she had been thinking of now for weeks. "Why don't we open a computer shop in Hogsmeade next summer? I mean, since the two of you take turns teaching here, one of you is always free, even if I can only be there during the afternoons as long as I still need to attend school. What do you think?" she enquired, looking at her two friends in expectation.

"That's a brilliant idea," Sirius agreed, slowly. "Remus, let's try to get some information about shops, houses and possible vacancies around Hogsmeade. It's going to be one of the highlights for the students, that's for sure."

"Very well," Remus agreed, shaking his head in surprise. "You still have to teach me a lot about computers, before I can handle a shop though."

"It'll only be in two years' time for you anyway, Moony," Sirius replied, grinning, before he became distracted upon hearing Madam Hooch's announcement that Harry had caught the Snitch.

"My that was fast," he blurted out in apparent surprise. "I didn't even get to watch how he did it."

"I'm sorry," Connie whispered, unable to hide a grin. _'Thank God they agreed,'_ she thought. _'I really like the idea of having a computer shop in Hogsmeade. The students will love it, and I hope Harry will be happy about it, too.'_

Seeing that Harry just landed on the grounds, she jumped up from her seat and dashed towards her husband to pull him into a bear's hug. "Well done, Harry," she whispered into his ear, causing him to smile.

"Thanks Connie," Harry replied, seemingly relieved.

一つの世界

It was a few weeks later that the students of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang together with their professors arrived at Hogwarts, and the whole school welcomed the guests with great excitement, which only intensified when Dumbledore put up the Goblet of Fire in the entrance hall.

Whilst many students watched others try to overcome the age line set up by the headmaster in order to put their names into the goblet, Harry spent the remainder of the evening with Connie and his friends, utterly relieved that only students who were of age were allowed to participate.

"If younger students were allowed to compete, I'm sure Ronald would put his name in," he said to his friends, causing Hermione and Connie to roll their eyes, while Neville chuckled.

"That's so true," he agreed in apparent amusement.

一つの世界

Unfortunately, however, it was not Ronald Weasley's name that came out of the Goblet of Fire, when everyone already assumed that the goblet was finished, but Harry's.

"Harry Potter," Dumbledore called out, seemingly angered, only to turn even more upset when Harry did not rise from his seat let alone move into his direction.

"No sir," Harry finally replied in a firm voice. "I did not put my name into the goblet, and I'm definitely not going to participate in this stupid tournament."

"I must insist that you come here, so that we can speak about the matter with the other champions," Dumbledore said, anger and impatience sounding in his voice.

"Other champions?" Harry repeated in disbelief. "I AM NOT a champion."

"Mr. Potter, a binding contract has been made between you and the goblet, and you'll lose your magic if you don't fulfil the conditions of the contract," Mr. Bagman, the ministry employee who was responsible for the Triwizard Tournament, spoke up.

"Rubbish," Harry bellowed. "I didn't make any contract, and I won't compete in the tournament." With that he stood and strode out of the Great Hall, completely ignoring the headmaster's next words.

He returned to Gryffindor and headed straight into his trunk, closely followed by Hermione and Neville.

"Harry, what if they're right and you lose your magic?" Hermione asked in apparent concern.

Harry merely smiled. "Then I'll be happy to live in the muggle world together with Connie," he replied, firmly, before he filled his wife in about the newest events.

"Harry," Neville spoke up, looking anxious. "How do you know that you might only use your magic from not fulfilling the contract? I'm not sure, but I think you could also lose your life."

"In that case, you'll have to compete," Connie added in a no-nonsense voice. "Is there anyone whom you could ask about it?"

Everyone remained pensive for a moment, knowing that Harry would not want to speak with Dumbledore about the matter.

"Maybe Sirius?" Hermione said, tentatively.

"I'm going to speak with Hogwarts," Harry said in determination. "No one has such excessive knowledge as her."

"That's a good idea," Neville immediately agreed.

"Lisa," Harry called Hogwarts' elf, uncertain if she would be able to pop straight into his trunk.

However, the elf appeared in front of them a mere instant later.

"Thank you for calling Lisa, Master Harry," Lisa said, eagerly, seemingly relieved. "Mistress Hogwarts urgently wants to speak with you, but I coulds not access your trunk until you calleds me."

"All right Lisa, can you please take us to the Parlour then?" Harry asked, wondering why Hogwarts had called for him.

"I wills takes two of you and comes back for the other two," Lisa decided and reassured Harry that she would now be able to access Harry's trunk once he had allowed her inside.

一つの世界

"Hello Hogwarts," Harry addressed the castle once they arrived in the Parlour.

"Good evening, Harry, Connie, Hermione and Neville," Hogwarts replied, as friendly as always, however, Harry noticed that her voice was laced with concern.

 _tbc..._

 _Thank you so much for the kind comments for the previous chapter and also for my little one-shot story "My Child" as tribute for Alan Rickman. There were multiple requests for a continuation of that story, but with this daily page story going on as well as another story, which I am currently writing but haven't posted anywhere but on FB yet, this will a project for the (near) future, if I decide to continue it at all._


	21. Chapter 21

**The Same World**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **A story with small, daily updates! COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 **It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it. If you don't like it, go and find something else to read or write your own story to your liking!**

* * *

"Harry, I believe that it was Auror Moody, who put your name into the Goblet of Fire," Hogwarts informed him. "Moody is someone else under Polyjuice potion though, and he's holding the real Moody captured in his trunk in his room."

"The flask he is always drinking from," Hermione blurted out, wide-eyed.

"Hogwarts, are you really sure?" Harry asked in excitement, feeling shocked at the same time.

"Yes my boy, I'm certain. You better go and fetch the map, which the twins gave you last year, and then speak with the headmaster or with Professor Snape about it, so that they can take action to remedy the situation."

"I'll speak with them then," Harry agreed. "Thank you so much for alerting me to the problem, Hogwarts. Oh, by the way, will I still be held responsible if I don't compete in the tournament?"

"No Harry, the fake Moody made the contract between you and the goblet. Therefore, it will be him to be punished. You better not compete. During the last couple of centuries, too many champions have died during the tournament, and since you're the first and the so-far last heir of all my four founders, I won't have you endanger yourself," Hogwarts replied in a stern voice.

"Thank you so much for your support, Hogwarts," Harry replied and announced that he would go and speak with Snape right away. After Lisa had popped him and his friends back into his trunk, he fetched the Marauders' Map from a drawer in his library and made his way to the dungeons, feeling it much easier to speak with the Potions Master than with the headmaster.

To his relief, Snape patiently listened to the story and allowed Harry to show him on the Marauders' Map that Hogwarts had been right about Moody being an imposter, before he instructed Harry to return to Gryffindor, promising that he would speak with the headmaster.

Feeling very grateful towards Hogwarts and the Potions Master, Harry returned to his dormitory, where he closed the curtains around his bed, spread out the Marauders' Map on his pillow and observed six dots with the names of Sirius, Remus, Tonks, McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore enter Auror Moody's office, where Moody was – according to the map – together with Barty Crouch. After a while, Tonks and Crouch vanished. ' _Probably by a Portkey_ ,' Harry realised and watched how the dot labelled Moody suddenly began to move and was finally accompanied to the hospital wing by McGonagall and Dumbledore, while Snape, Sirius and Remus returned to their respective quarters. Letting out a relieved sigh, Harry closed the Marauders' Map and noxed his wand.

一つの世界

When Harry watched the first task together with his friends, he was more than glad that he had refused to participate in the tournament. The three champions had to fight dragons, which were not only fairly alive, but also extremely big. _'I wouldn't have had a clue how to fight them,'_ Harry thought, feeling utterly relieved to be a mere spectator to the event.

一つの世界

The Quidditch match Hogwarts versus Beauxbatons took place a few days later and ended after mere thirteen minutes with Hogwarts' victory.

"That vas easy. I von't let you catch the Snitch," Victor Krum addressed Harry, when everyone was heading into the Great Hall for a party, to which Dumbledore had invited.

"We'll see," Harry merely replied and simply led Connie into the Great Hall together with his friends, knowing that as the coordinator of the Trimagical Quidditch Tournament he could not very well miss the party. 'Connie is mingling so well, it simply doesn't matter,' he thought, when a sudden idea crossed his mind. 'I should ask Hogwarts if muggles are allowed at Hogwarts. She met Connie the other day and didn't say anything. Hogwarts will surely know that she's a muggle.'

一つの世界

The need to speak with Hogwarts about Connie arose sooner than Harry had expected. It was a few days after the Quidditch match against Beauxbatons that Professor McGonagall assembled the Gryffindors in the common room right after dinner and announced that a Yule Ball was going to take place at Hogwarts and that everyone from fourth year onwards was supposed to attend together with a dance partner.

'Connie,' Harry thought to her and informed her about the ball. 'Will you accompany me?'

'Of course, but will I be allowed to do so? Don't forget that I'm a muggle,' Connie replied in apparent concern.

'I'll go and speak with Hogwarts about it,' Harry promised and quickly informed his friends before leaving the common room right after McGonagall.

He walked through the founders' quarters, in which he felt strangely at home. The rooms were all kept quite simple, however, the floors were covered with beautiful carpets, and paintings of people and animals decorated the walls. _'I really like it here,'_ he thought, when he crossed the living room to enter the Parlour.

"Hello Hogwarts," he hesitantly addressed the castle. "Is it all right to disturb you at this time?"

"Harry," Hogwarts replied in her usual, kind voice. "You're not disturbing me at all. In fact, I'd wish for you to come here more often. You know that as the heir of my founders and my owner you're entitled to live here, don't you?"

Harry listened in surprise. "No Hogwarts, I did not know that," he admitted. "Thank you so much for telling me. I'll keep it in mind. By the way, I'd like to ask you something." He hesitated, uncertain how to formulate his question.

"You may ask anything," Hogwarts encouraged him, gently.

"As you might or might not know, my wife is a muggle. Connie," he added.

"I know that dear, and she's a real cutie," Hogwarts replied, seemingly amused. "The two of you seem to be soulmates."

"Eh well, do you mind if she comes here, I mean, because she's a muggle?" Harry finally managed to ask.

"No Harry, I don't mind at all. She already knows about magic, she seems to take it well, and I'm sure if she would be allowed to take the theoretical part of the mid-term tests together with your class, she would be among the best," Hogwarts told him, causing Harry to smile.

"So it would be all right then if I took her to the Yule Ball, right? Or could the headmaster forbid me to bring her?" Harry enquired, absentmindedly noticing that the four founders were observing him from their life-size portrait with apparent interest.

"If he makes as much as an attempt to prevent you from bringing her, please tell him that she has my explicit permission to be anywhere within my walls whenever she wants. As the wife of my owner, no one will be able to keep her out," Hogwarts said in a firm voice.

"Thank you so much, Hogwarts," Harry replied, smiling.

Just when he turned around to leave, he heard a grumpy voice coming from the founders' portrait. "How could you be so stupid and marry a muggle? As the heir of all of us not to speak about being the owner of Hogwarts, you have some responsibility towards us."

 _tbc..._

 _Thank you so much for the kind comments for the previous chapter and once again also for my little one-shot story "My Child" as tribute for Alan Rickman._


	22. Chapter 22

**The Same World**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **A story with small, daily updates! COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 **It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it. If you don't like it, go and find something else to read or write your own story to your liking!**

* * *

"Ahh Salazar, leave Harry in peace. It's not his fault that his soul mate is a muggle," the witch next to Salazar spoke up in a soft voice.

 _'She must be Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar's wife,'_ Harry thought, immediately liking the friendly witch.

"Well," the other man, _'probably Godric Gryffindor'_ , began to voice his opinion, "Harry has just see to it that he produces at least one magical child to continue the line."

"Ahh, Godric and Salazar, you're horrible. You don't think of anything than making babies," Rowena threw in. "Harry is only 14. He still has much time before he has to think about producing heirs."

"Thank you, professors," Harry replied in a small voice, before he made his way out of the founders' quarters, not sure if he liked the two wizards after their first encounter. _'Maybe I should have thanked Salazar for the wolvescure potion,'_ Harry thought, suddenly remembering that he had to continue translating Salazar's books. _'Due to that stupid Triwizard Tournament… and the Trimagical Quidditch Tournament… I've forgotten everything else,'_ he inwardly scolded himself.

When he told the others about his conversation with Hogwarts and the founders, once he was back in his trunk, Neville spoke up in a small voice. "Harry, you told us before that Professor Snape was also looking for a cure for insanity."

"Yes, he said that when we began to look for interesting potions. He was looking for cures for lycanthropy and insanity," Harry confirmed. "Why are you asking, Neville?"

"Maybe it would help my parents," his friend admitted in a small voice and for the first time in his life told someone about his parents' conditions."

"I'll go and ask Salazar first thing in the morning," Harry promised in determination.

一つの世界

When Harry thought about the matter in the morning, he recalled that Salazar had been anything but friendly to him. _'I wonder if he's willing to help me with his potions recipes at all,'_ he thought and decided to take Professor Snape with him to the founders' quarters. Since Hogwarts had obviously not minded him bringing his friends into the founders' rooms, it should be all right to bring a professor as well. He glanced at his wrist watch, deciding that he had just enough time to run to the dungeons and speak with Snape before heading to breakfast.

Snape patiently listened to Harry's explanation, smirking upon hearing how frightening the founder of his house seemed to have behaved.

"Well, let's go and try to talk to him together," he offered and suggested to meet in the entrance hall right after the last afternoon class.

"Thank you Professor," Harry replied, feeling very much relieved at the prospect of having the Slytherin head with him when he had to approach the grumpy founder.

一つの世界

After Snape had introduced himself as Salazar's successor as Slytherin head and Potions Master and Harry told Salazar about his regular visits to Amaterasu and the wolvescure potion, the founder became more forthcoming.

"There is a cure for insanity," Salazar informed them, pensively. "But I can't tell you in which book it is. In fact, there are about three or four different potions, as there are several types of insanity. They should all be in the same book, and it has to be one of my later volumes, probably within the last quarter."

The two wizards profusely thanked the founder and agreed that they would spend the weekend concentrating on finding the recipe. Harry even asked Alicia, his team mate from the Gryffindor Quidditch team, who was also a member of the Hogwarts team, to oversee the practice of the Hogwarts team for him, which usually took place on Sunday mornings.

It was late on Sunday evening, when he finally stumbled about the three recipes that Salazar had spoken about. He spent half the night translating them, before he went to bed and immediately drifted off to sleep. Unfortunately, in the morning, Neville was unable to wake him up, so that he could not inform the professor of their success at breakfast. It was only ten minutes before the beginning of their Transfiguration class that Hermione managed to rouse him.

After the class, McGonagall kept him behind. "Mr. Potter, do you already have a date for the Yule Ball?" she enquired in a stern voice.

"Yes Professor," Harry replied and, noticing that she was still looking at him in clear expectation, added, "I'm going to bring Connie, my wife."

"Your what?" McGonagall enquired, an expression of shock flashing over her face.

"Yes," Harry replied, simply.

McGonagall let out a deep sigh. "I'm sorry Harry, but if you bring someone from outside, you'll need the headmaster's permission."

"Why?" Harry asked, feeling very upset at the professor's request.

"Because students are not allowed to bring guests without the headmaster's permission," McGonagall informed him.

"Well, then I'm just going to skip the Yule Ball," Harry decided matter-of-factly.

"I'm afraid that's not possible," the professor replied, giving him a pitying look. "As the organiser of the Trimagical Quidditch Tournament, you're required to attend."

"I am not going to attend with anyone but my wife," Harry said, crossly. "I'm sorry Professor, is that all? I'm going to be late for Potions."

"Please accompany me to Professor Dumbledore's office right after lunch," McGonagall instructed him, just when her next class entered the classroom. "Here, give this to Professor Snape," she added, handing him a small parchment. "I did not say that you could not bring your wife, by the way. I merely said that you need to ask the headmaster."

"About the same," Harry muttered in a small voice, as he hurried out of the Transfiguration classroom.

一つの世界

It was not as if his day was going to become any better. Professor Snape did not even bother to look at McGonagall's parchment but took thirty points off Gryffindor for his tardiness.

By the time Potions class ended, Harry was so upset and tired that he decided to skip the rest of his classes, which would only be Care of Magical Creatures, Divination and History of Magic. He made his way to the founders' quarters and after a short conversation with the founders, during which he thanked Salazar for the three recipes, he lay down on the sofa in the living room with the intention to take a nap and clear his mind.

He was just about to drift off to sleep, when a sudden thought crossed his mind. _'I need to get the recipes to Snape, even if he behaved like an evil git earlier,'_ he realised and called Lisa.

"Lisa, could you please hand these parchments to either Cicero or Professor Snape?" he asked, giving the friendly elf a pleading look.

"Of course Master Harry," Lisa replied, smiling, before she popped away almost soundlessly.

Harry soon fell asleep, not caring that he was missing his classes as well as his appointment with McGonagall and the headmaster. His mind only returned back to reality, when Connie's voice penetrated his ears.

"Harry, is something wrong?" his wife enquired, gently pushing an errand strand of hair from his face.

"No," Harry replied in surprise and was just about to enquire how she got there, when he saw Lisa standing next to her.

"It's almost dinner time, and your friends are very worried," Connie informed him. "They tried to come here, but the portrait that's guarding the entrance wouldn't let them in."

"They could've called Lisa – like you obviously did," Harry replied in confusion, causing Connie to chuckle.

"Lisa seems to be very protective of you," she told him. "She refused to bring them here, too."

"Master Harry, Lisa has a message for yous from Professor Snape," Lisa spoke up, seemingly hesitant, and handed Harry a small slip of parchment.

 _'Mr. Potter,  
Detention with me after dinner.  
SS'_

"What the…" Harry blurted out. "Why detention with Snape, and I still probably get another detention from McGonagall for skipping the meeting with Dumbledore. Connie, I think I'm ready to accompany you back to the muggle world. Hogwarts sucks.. ah not Hogwarts herself of course, but the professors here suck."

 _tbc..._

 _Thank you so much for the kind comments for the previous chapter!_


	23. Chapter 23

**The Same World**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **A story with small, daily updates! COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 **It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it. If you don't like it, go and find something else to read or write your own story to your liking!**

* * *

Shaking her head in apparent amusement, Connie instructed him to attend dinner before his detention and told him she'd come back later and wait in his trunk.

"All right," Harry agreed and slowly made his way out of the founders' quarters, feeling well rested but famished after already missing breakfast and lunch.

Unfortunately, he only had ten minutes to eat as much as he could, while answering his friends' questions in between his bites, before he had to leave for his detention with the Slytherin head.

"My, your table manners are almost as bad as those of my brother," Ginny Weasley saw fit to comment, causing Harry to shoot her a mere glare, before he left the Great Hall in a hurry.

一つの世界

If Harry was anxious that the Potions Master would be upset about something, he immediately relaxed once he entered the professor's office.

"Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall were very upset, because you did not show up for your meeting and skipped your classes on top of it," the professor stated, quirking an eyebrow in silent question.

Harry quickly told the older wizard about his conversation with his head of house, only to add, "Dumbledore would never approve of anything that I wanted."

"Well, in this case, he seems to have realised that he doesn't have a chance to deny you your wish," Snape replied, smirking. "He said something like as the owner of Hogwarts, you'd be allowed to do as you wish."

"All right," Harry threw in, relieved.

"Nevertheless, he wanted to assign you detention for skipping the meeting, and I offered to oversee it," Snape continued. "I suggest that we retreat to my lab to brew three different potions."

"Thank you sir," Harry replied, smiling. "I hope that one of them will be the right one to cure the Longbottoms."

Returning a sharp nod, Snape led him through his private quarters into his personal lab, where the two wizards spent the evening brewing the three potions that Harry had translated from Salazar's book.

After bottling the three batches, Snape promised to ask Pomfrey to take them to St. Mungo's the following morning.

"I hope one of them will work," Harry replied, smiling. "Good night Professor, and thank you for allow me to serve my detention with you, sir."

"You're welcome, Harry," Snape replied, and Harry had the impression as if a small, rare smile played on the professor's lips.

一つの世界

During the following days until the beginning of the Christmas holidays, Harry did not hear anything about the matter, and he decided to not bother the Potions Master, trusting that he would tell him if there was any news. He was also very much distracted by the dancing lessons that Connie gave him, Hermione and Neville. The two couples used every free minute practising in the living room of Harry's trunk, especially Harry and Neville, as they wanted to be sure to not happen to step onto their partners' feet during the ball.

一つの世界

It was on the last day of classes that the match Beauxbatons versus Durmstrang took place. All three schools eagerly observed the match, which ended after one hour of playing in the snow with Durmstrang's victory of 160 – 100 versus Beauxbatons.

"We won 180 – 10, so that means to win the tournament I have to catch the Snitch when Durmstrang is no more than 100 points ahead. Their keeper must be really bad," Harry mused aloud.

"When's the match going to take place?" Connie asked with apparent interest.

"On the fifteenth of March," Harry replied, grinning. "I can't wait. I just hope I'll be able to catch the Snitch before Krum does. He seems quite arrogant. Oh well, I just don't know him, but what he said after the last match wasn't exactly nice."

"Don't worry, Harry. Remember, you've never lost a match so far, not even the one in which Quirrell jinxed your broom," Connie reassured him.

一つの世界

It was on the day before the Yule Ball that Snape called Harry into his office to inform him that Alice and Frank Longbottom had efficiently been healed by their potion number two.

"That's why Neville was called home yesterday," Harry blurted out in relief. "He was afraid that something was wrong with his grandmother. Oh thank Merlin. He'll be over the moon with joy now."

"Please don't tell anyone about this yet," Snape added. "Professor Dumbledore plans to introduce them tomorrow during the Yule Ball along with a surprise to all Hogwarts students."

Harry raised an eyebrow in question, however, the Potions Master did not reveal anything else but smirked.

一つの世界

To Harry's relief, none of the professors spoke to him again about taking Connie to the Yule Ball. During the last Hogsmeade visit, Hermione and Connie had gone to buy dress robes together, and, even if Harry had paid for them, he had not seen them yet. Together with Neville, who had returned just on time to get ready for the ball, he waited in the entrance hall for Hermione and Connie to arrive.

Harry had to admit that Hermione looked just beautiful in her dark blue robes and with a flower attached to her hair that was pulled up to a knot. Connie, however, looked like a goddess, at least to Harry's eyes. She was wearing light blue dress robes that matched her eyes as well as the jewellery, which Harry had given her for her birthdays over the years. Her hair was done in a similar way to Hermione's.

"You look absolutely gorgeous," Harry whispered into her ear, before he reached for her hand and lined up behind the three champions of the Triwizard Tournament.

一つの世界

Harry noticed that Connie received curious looks from the students and even from a few of the professors, however, no one bothered either of them with questions. _'Thank Merlin that Malfoy doesn't know that she's a muggle,'_ he thought, while he enjoyed the dance with his wife.

After about two hours of dancing almost continuously, a break was announced, and Harry and Connie headed over to the table where Hermione and Neville were sitting together with the Weasley twins and their partners.

"It looks as if Dumbledore wanted to say something," Hermione whispered, pointing to where the headmaster was just casting a Sonorus charm on himself.

 _'Ah, the announcement about the Longbottoms,'_ Harry thought, smiling, however, was taken with surprise when the headmaster informed the students that he was happy to have the pleasure of introducing two new teachers.

"What?" he mouthed, giving Neville a questioning look.

 _tbc..._

 _Thank you so much for the kind comments for the previous chapter!_


	24. Chapter 24

**The Same World**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **A story with small, daily updates! COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 **It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it. If you don't like it, go and find something else to read or write your own story to your liking!**

* * *

"From the next school year onwards," Dumbledore continued to speak, "Alice Longbottom will be our new Charms professor, since Professor Flitwick wishes to retire, while her husband, Frank Longbottom, is going to replace Professor Binns as History of Magic teacher."

Huge applause followed that announcement, and the ball continued.

"Shouldn't he at least say something about how the Longbottoms spent the last thirteen years?" Harry spoke up in an upset voice.

"You're right," Neville threw in. "Harry, I can't thank you and Professor Snape enough for what you've done for them – and for me," he added, smiling.

"No thanks needed," Harry replied, feeling very happy for his friend. "So are they going to live at Hogwarts then?"

"Yes," Neville confirmed, seemingly happy. "Professor McGonagall arranged everything for them. She made the headmaster assign them teachers' quarters and saw to it that he offered them the positions from the next school year onwards. I still can't believe it. I'm so happy."

"We're all very happy for you," Hermione spoke up, before she pulled Neville into an embrace, causing Harry and Connie to exchange a knowing look.

'It's about time that these two get together,' Connie thought to Harry, who unobtrusively gave her a nodded response.

一つの世界

The second task of the tournament was – at least in Harry's and Connie's opinion – absolutely boring, as the spectators weren't able to witness anything. They merely sat there for an hour waiting for the three champions to arrive back from their task which was taking place on the ground of the lake.

 _'Thank Merlin I did not participate,'_ Harry thought for the umpteenth time. _'I'd have killed Dumbledore if he had placed Connie at the bottom of the sea for me to rescue her.'_

一つの世界

Just about a month later, the long awaited final match of the Trimagical Quidditch Tournament took place.

Harry could not help feeling extremely excited, knowing that Victor Krum was a world-class Seeker. However, Connie efficiently tried to soothe his anxiousness by sending comforting thoughts to him.

Nevertheless, the Snitch kept hiding between low-hanging clouds, and Harry noticed, horrified, that he had to watch the score of the game, so as not to catch the Snitch at a time when they would still lose the match. _'Today, they play much better than in their match against Beuxbatons,'_ he thought, wondering if they had a different Keeper playing. Durmstrang was eighty points in advance, when he finally spotted the Snitch hovering near the Slytherin tribunes.

 _'Thank Merlin,'_ he thought and hurried to catch the Snitch, waving his hand around to show that he had caught it – before he suddenly felt a strange pull behind his navel and was whisked away from the safety of Hogwarts.

一つの世界

'Harry, where are you?' Connie feverishly thought to her husband, seeing that he vanished from the grounds, as soon as he had grabbed the Snitch.

'Some kind of graveyard,' Harry replied, sounding very stressed and frightened.

"Sirius, Remus, please touch my ring. We need to go and rescue Harry," she whispered to the two Marauders, who were sitting on each side of her at the top row of the stands.

"Let's tell someone first," Remus replied. "Do you know where he is?"

"A graveyard," Connie replied, almost panicking.

"Snape," Sirius addressed the Slytherin, who was not sitting far away. "Harry has been taken to some kind of graveyard, we're going there to try rescuing him."

"All right," Snape replied, glancing at his wrist watch, before he promised, "If you're not back in thirty minutes, I'll send re-enforcements. If you have any better knowledge of where you are, let me know."

一つの世界

Harry found himself in a graveyard and was forced to observe how Voldemort was brought back to life by an unknown Death Eater, who even cut Harry's arm to use his blood for the resurrection.

He feverishly racked his brain what he could do to prevent things from happening, however, he did not have a clue. The only idea that came to his mind was to willingly allow the Death Eater to take his blood after hearing him mumbling something like blood of the enemy unwillingly given. However, there was nothing else that he could do than to watch and to hope that he would survive the ordeal.

Voldemort had just appeared out of the large cauldron that the Death Eater had been using for the process, when Sirius, Remus and Connie appeared right next to Harry.

"Connie!" Harry shouted, horrified.

"Give me my wand," Voldemort yelled at the Death Eater, who apparently had not noticed their visitors and threw the wand, which Remus easily diverted to himself, before Sirius stunned the Death Eater and cast the killing curse at Nagini, a large snake, who was just slithering over to Harry.

Voldemort just stood there, staring at the lifeless form of his familiar in shock, before he leaned over his follower, trying in vain to find a wand in order to enervate him.

"Sirius, you take Harry, I take Connie, let's go back to Hogwarts," Remus decided, and an instant later, they arrived at the Apparition border in Hogsmeade.

Harry was devastated. "I watched everything, but I couldn't prevent him from getting his human form again," he said multiple times, only to thank his rescuers over and over for coming after him.

"Thank Merlin that Connie's ring was able to take us to you," Sirius replied, as the small group approached the headmaster to inform him about Voldemort's return.

一つの世界

"He's back. He was resurrected by his father's bones," Harry informed the headmaster, who looked at him in disbelief.

"It's true," Snape spoke up, approaching the small group. "He's calling."

"Are you going to answer the call?" Dumbledore enquired.

"I better go," Snape decided and made his way towards the Apparition border.

"Be careful Professor," Harry shouted and pressed the Snitch that he was still holding in his right hand to Remus. "Could you please hand this to Madam Hooch?" he asked, smiling when Remus gave him a comforting nod.

"All right, let's go then," Connie said in determination and dragged him with her to the hospital wing to have his arm mended, while Sirius and Remus approached the large group of students, who were still gathered on the Quidditch pitch.

 _'Dumbledore didn't even do as much as look at Connie,'_ Harry thought in amusement. _'Everyone seems have gotten used to her presence here.'_

They had just reached the hospital wing, when Harry was pulled into a vision and had to observe the Death Eater meeting that was taking place just where Harry had found himself until a few minutes ago.

 _tbc..._

 _Thank you so much for the kind comments for the previous chapter!_


	25. Chapter 25

**The Same World**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **A story with small, daily updates! COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 **It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it. If you don't like it, go and find something else to read or write your own story to your liking!**

* * *

While everyone at Hogwarts believed that Voldemort was back, the Ministry of Magic chose to deny everything.

'I think it's time to get rid of that stupid minister,' Connie thought to Harry one day after reading another article in the Daily Prophet that ridiculed Harry and Connie for believing that Voldemort could be back from the dead.

'Yes, that's true,' Harry agreed. 'We should speak with Sirius and Amelia about the matter. Maybe there's something that they can do, eventually.'

一つの世界

As soon as the third task of the Triwizard Tournament was over, which was equally boring for the spectators as the second task had been, and Hogwarts had received the awards for winning both the Triwizard Tournament as well as the Trimagical Quidditch Tournament, Remus began to prepare everything for the opening of their shop in Hogsmeade. Connie joined him every afternoon, and while Remus prepared the shop and bought a stock of computers, which he then charmed to work in the magical world, Connie set up the Internet Café.

She had ordered tea and coffee from a muggle company in London and busied herself to carefully put tea, coffee and sugar into the large boxes, placing the small desiccate bags into another box, unsure if she might need them again later on.

"We still need some small sugar and milk devices to put on the table together with coffee and tea," she told Remus, who suggested to go and see if she could buy some within Hogsmeade.

After long discussions between Connie, who had been the initiator of the shop, as well as Harry, Sirius, Remus, Amelia and Tonks, they decided to name the shop _'Potters' Potente PCs'_. Harry was not outright happy with the name, however, since the whole thing had been Connie's idea, who seemed to feel as the main owner, he did not protest.

For their opening, they had chosen the morning of the last Hogsmeade visit of the school year, and Remus and Connie had to try hard getting ready on time.

During the evenings, when Connie left to join Harry and his friends in his trunk, Sirius and sometimes even Severus Snape joined Remus to assist with the preparations.

"I believe that you should see to it that you receive a patent for your charm," Severus suggested one evening, causing the two Marauders to stare at their former classmate in shock.

"Snape, you're right," Sirius acknowledged and promised to ask Amelia how to proceed best.

By the time Potters' Potente PCs opened at the beginning of June, the certificate of their patent was already on display in the show window.

一つの世界

During the summer holidays, Connie, Harry, Sirius and Remus worked at the shop together. While Harry and Sirius busied themselves charming more PCs due to the enormous demand from all over the magical world, Remus dealt with the customers and sold the PCs. Connie was responsible for the Internet Café. All over July, Harry held a computer course for ten beginners, which took place once a week, on Sunday afternoons, and due to the great resonance and upon multiple requests, he held another course during August.

While Harry did not know anyone but Professor Snape who participated in the first course, Hermione and Neville as well as Daphne Greengrass, her sister Astoria and their father attended the second course.

It was during the last session at the end of August that Minister Fudge accompanied the Greengrasses to the Internet Café, where the computer course was taking place.

"Mr. Potter," the Minister addressed him. "I'd like to buy twenty computers for the beginning for the ministry, and I'd like you to come to the ministry to teach my employees once a week."

Harry cast the minister a surprised look. "Minister, I'd love to teach your employees, however, since I'm going to return to Hogwarts the day after tomorrow, I need the permission of either Professor McGonagall or the headmaster to travel to the ministry once a week."

"Ah, I'll deal with Dumbledore," Fudge replied, pompously. "I'll contact you as soon as I have his permission."

 _'If you ever get one,'_ Harry thought, smirking.

"He already asked me, but I told him that I can't leave the shop alone and that Remus is going back to Hogwarts on Tuesday," Sirius told him, grinning. "That's why he got the idea to ask you."

"Well, I don't mind," Harry replied, shrugging.

一つの世界

From Tuesday morning onwards, Sirius was alone to work in the shop and the Internet Café. It was not that he was not able to handle it. He had all the knowledge about PCs that was needed, and he'd be able to make coffee or tea on request – thank you very much.

Unfortunately, his first visitors, who arrived as soon as he opened the shop at ten o'clock in the morning, just when Remus and Harry had departed for King's Cross, were known Death Eaters.

"Malfoy, Parkinson," he greeted the slightly older wizards. "What can I do for you?"

"Greengrass told us about your computers and recommended them in a way that Minister Fudge is now very eager to introduce them all over the magical world," Malfoy informed him. "Therefore, we'd like to try them out and form our own opinions."

Sirius nodded in understanding, before he motioned them to take seats at one of the tables with two chairs and two computers, pointing out that they could choose if they wanted to use one computer together or one each.

"Together," Parkinson replied, glancing at Malfoy. "Since we don't have a clue how to operate these, we need you to show us a bit, which will be easier if we use the same device."

During the following thirty minutes, Sirius patiently showed them how to start the computer and what they'd be able to do with it, before he explained about the internet and gave them a few tips how to work with it.

"If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask," he added, before he retired and left the two men to explore the computer by themselves, while he tended to two women from the neighbourhood who merely came to enjoy some coffee and a chat.

"Thanks Black," Malfoy replied. "Could we get some tea please?"

"Of course," Sirius promised and busied himself setting up the kettle. He found tea in one of the large boxes and small bags with what he supposed was sugar in one of the smaller ones.

He poured two cups of coffee, which he had already made earlier, and opened a couple of the sugar bags into the small sugar bowl, putting everything including a tiny can of milk onto a tray, which he placed on the table for the two ladies, before he made two cups of tea for the two wizards, placing another tray equipped with sugar and milk onto their table.

To his surprise, while the ladies left after an hour of chit-chat, seemingly contented, the Death Eaters ordered two more cups of tea each and in fact spent three hours in his shop thoroughly enjoying their tea – much to his secret annoyance.

Before they finally left upon realising that it was already almost past lunchtime and their wives would be upset if they didn't show up at home soon, they both thanked Sirius for the tea.

"I don't know how you made it, and I suppose that it's a secret of your shop, but it was the best tea I ever tasted," Malfoy told him, before he stepped into the fireplace to return home.

 _'What the… ?'_ Sirius wondered. _'That was just normal tea. Oh well, if Malfoy says it was the best that he ever had, it must have been good,'_ he thought, feeling absolutely confused. He quickly cleared the table, noticing without surprise that tea, sugar and milk were all gone.

 _tbc..._

 _Thank you so much for the kind comments for the previous chapter!_


	26. Chapter 26

**The Same World**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **A story with small, daily updates! COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 **It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it. If you don't like it, go and find something else to read or write your own story to your liking!**

* * *

To Sirius' surprise, during the following days, Death Eaters frequented the Internet Café every morning, although they seemed to be much more interested in the tea he made for them than into the computers let alone the internet.

A few Death Eaters even appeared during the afternoons, however, they seemed not as over the moon with joy over Connie's tea as they appeared with his.

"I don't know what it is, but I must be doing something differently than you," Sirius said to Connie one day, just when Snape entered their shop and motioned them both to the back of the shop.

"Word has spread among the Death Eaters that the tea Black makes is absolutely brilliant. It seems to work like some kind of drug for them," he stated, looking from Connie to Sirius in silent question.

"All right Sirius, show us how you make tea," Connie decided, shaking her head in confusion.

"Okay," Sirius replied, shrugging and made three cups of tea for Connie, Snape and himself and placed them on a tray together with what he assumed was sugar and milk.

Connie's eyes widened as realisation set in. "You've given them desiccate into their tea instead of sugar," she blurted out in disbelief.

"Desiccate?" Sirius repeated in surprise. "What's that?"

Snape remained thoughtful, while Connie explained that it only served the purpose of keeping things dry and fresh.

"You made the same tea for Death Eaters and other people, is that correct?" the Slytherin then asked. Seeing Sirius nod in confirmation, he enquired, "And only the Death Eaters were extremely euphoric about the tea, right?"

"Yes," Sirius admitted.

"Maybe there's something in this desiccate that interacts with the Dark Mark," Snape said, pensively. "Let me try."

"Well, Professor, let's all sit down and try it out," Connie said, motioning the two wizards to one of the larger tables.

While neither Connie nor Sirius, who both tried the sugar although they normally wouldn't take any, felt anything strange, Snape confirmed that the tea tasted normal, however, he noticed that he felt extremely happy after consuming his whole cup of tea.

"It's a drug in combination with the Dark Mark," he finally voiced his conclusion. "Since we don't know what long-term effects it could have, you should only use the desiccate on Death Eaters though."

"We will," Connie replied in a firm voice, grinning in expectation.

一つの世界

During the following weeks, their shop was almost always full with people, some of them people from Hogsmeade, who merely came to enjoy the nice atmosphere of Connie's café, which was partly equipped with comfortable sofas, had nice paintings and decorations on the walls and flowers everywhere but on the computer tables. Others came from the Ministry of Magic and did not have their own computers yet, however, many of them were Death Eaters, who had heard of the pleasant side effects from the Internet Café's tea.

At the same time, Snape, who was closely observing the Death Eaters whenever he had the possibility to do so, realised that while some of them often seemed to be high during the Death Eater meetings, the Dark Lord seemed to weaken constantly.

一つの世界

"We can't allow him to die though," Harry said, alert, once Snape told him about his findings. "We have to get rid of the Horcruxes first, and I was hoping that the goblins would be able to do that for us."

Harry decided to write to Buckbean and enquire if the goblins already had an idea concerning the Horcruxes. _'Otherwise, I'll ask Lisa if she can speak with the other elves about the matter,'_ he resolved and quickly penned a short note to Buckbean.

The response came in the morning of the following day and informed him that the goblins had already destroyed all Horcruxes but one – the one in Harry's head. After finishing reading the letter, Harry strode by the high table. "Remus, may I speak with you in private for a moment?" he asked his unofficial godfather, who – apparently realising that it was urgent – immediately left the Great Hall.

Casting a Silencing charm around an used classroom, Remus asked in concern, "What happened?"

"The goblins claim that there's a Horcrux in my head behind the scar, and they want to destroy it," Harry urgently told the other wizard. "However, Dumbledore won't let me go, so I'm thinking of asking them to come to the Internet Café on Halloween. You know we have a Hogsmeade visit on the 31st."

"That's a good idea, Harry. I'll accompany you in any case, and maybe I'll ask Snape to come with us in case you have any problems. He seems to have some healing experience."

"All right. Thanks Remus," Harry replied, smiling upon feeling so very much cared for.

一つの世界

Right after breakfast on Halloween, Harry walked to Hogsmeade, accompanied by Remus, Snape as well as Hermione and Neville, who promised to come by the Internet Café to check on him by lunchtime.

When Harry arrived at what he already thought of as his new home, Buckbean was already waiting for him together with two other goblins, whom he introduced as Treeflight and Gobskin.

Remus, Snape and Harry introduced themselves, before Sirius led the small group upstairs into Harry's bedroom. Sirius, Remus and Buckbean remained standing in the doorframe, so as to observe everything but not disturb the goblins when they cast their spell.

"Look straight at me," Snape instructed Harry, before the two goblins pointed their hands at his head.

A moment later, during which Harry felt an immense pain in his forehead, a black cloud emerged through his scar.

Treeflight and Gobskin immediately banished the cloud, before they looked at him, wearing contented expressions.

"Thank you so much," Harry said, noticing in surprise that he suddenly felt much better than he had ever felt before. "This feels really good," he added, smiling happily.

一つの世界

Harry gratefully made his way downstairs, where Connie was waiting for him in concern. Originally, he had intended to ask her to go for a walk through Hogsmeade with him, however, realising how busy the shop and especially the Internet Café was, he decided to skip his plan and just help out.

To his surprise, several of the Death Eater fathers, including Lucius Malfoy, were sitting there drinking tea together with their sons.

 _'Strange, I can't imagine how they can get so high from something that doesn't have any such kind of effect on people without the Dark Mark,'_ he thought in surprise, noticing that Snape joined the Malfoys at their table for a while.

'Snape never drinks more than one cup of tea, and I've noticed that he barely takes any sugar if at all,' Connie thought to him, apparently realising that he shot Snape a concerned look.

'Oh that's good then,' Harry thought back, smiling.

一つの世界

It was on a Sunday afternoon, just one week before the beginning of the Christmas holidays, that Snape led a customer into the Internet Café, whom Connie had never seen before.

"Two cups of tea with much sugar," Snape instructed her, wearing a blank expression.

"Yes sir," Connie replied and hurried into the kitchen, from where she unobtrusively motioned Sirius to take a look into the Internet Café.

"Something is strange," she whispered to him. "Snape ordered tea with much sugar, although he usually doesn't take any."

While she prepared the tea, Sirius glanced through a one-way window into the café, only to turn back to Connie in clear shock.

"That's Voldemort," he whispered, causing her to almost drop the tray.

 _tbc..._

 _Thank you so much for the kind comments for the previous chapter!_


	27. Chapter 27

**The Same World**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **A story with small, daily updates! COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 **It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it. If you don't like it, go and find something else to read or write your own story to your liking!**

* * *

"Do you want me to bring them the tea?" Sirius offered.

"No," Connie replied, smirking. "I trust Snape. He won't allow anyone to harm me." With that, she put an extra dose of desiccate into one of the cups, glad that it did not have any taste whatsoever, and took the tray out into the café. Placing the extremely drugged cup in front of Voldemort and the other in front of Snape, she asked, "Would you also like some cake or snacks, sirs?"

"No thanks," Snape replied, before he turned to Voldemort. "My Lord, this is the tea of which all of your followers are so fond of."

"You take a sip first," Voldemort instructed him.

"Of course my Lord," Snape replied and, taking some sugar into his cup, took a mouthful.

Apparently realising that his Potions Master was still unharmed, Voldemort took two spoonfuls of sugar into his cup and drank his tea in clear expectation.

"This feels good," he agreed, however, after almost drinking the whole cup, he was clearly feeling miserable. "The more I drink, the more it feels like poison," he complained, causing Snape to quickly finish his own cup, stating that he felt wonderful.

Realising that Voldemort was short before blacking out, Connie thought, _'It's now or never.'_ Without much thinking, she did what came into her mind. Taking the notebook computer off the next table, she threw it at Voldemort's head.

With a weak cry, the evil wizard dropped onto the floor, where he remained silent and unmoving.

"Is he…" Connie spoke up, quietly, giving Snape a questioning look.

Before leaning down to check on Voldemort, Snape rolled up the left sleeve of his robes and watched how the Dark Mark faded into non-existence. "He is dead," he finally spoke up, just when Sirius approached the small group to enquire what happened.

"So much about that stupid prophecy and Harry being the only one able to get rid of the Dark Lord," Snape said, quirking an eyebrow at Sirius. "The Dark Lord was killed by his wife, who is a muggle, an extremely witted one though. Congratulations, Lady Potter," he added with a rare smile playing on his lips.

"Thanks Professor," Connie replied, happily returning the smile, while Sirius hurried to floo call Amelia and spread the good news.

一つの世界

A couple of days later, Harry returned to the fifth-year boys' dormitory, muttering to himself in anger. _'Thank Merlin that we're going to go home for Christmas tomorrow. I'm sick of the magical world,'_ he thought, feeling thoroughly annoyed.

Neville and Hermione, who had both been perched on the edge of Neville's bed apparently waiting for him, immediately came over.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked in apparent concern.

"What happened?" Neville added, worry obvious in his eyes.

Harry let out a long sigh. "If it had been anyone else, they'd have received the Order of Merlin first class. But since she's a muggle, she gets nothing, not even as much as a thank you. Nothing!" he almost shouted, both hands clenched to fists.

"Harry!" Lisa, the house elf who was sworn to no one but the castle herself, suddenly popped up in front of Harry. "Harry, Mistress Hogwarts wishes to speak with you and Connie as soon as possible," she informed the boy in a firm voice. "She believes that she can help you."

"All right Lisa, please tell Hogwarts that I'll come into the founders' quarters in a few minutes," Harry replied, wondering what the castle intended to do.

'Connie, can you take the Floo into the founders' quarters please?' he thought to his wife.

'Of course,' she responded as gentle as always before enquiring, 'Now?'

'In ten minutes, please,' Harry replied and informed her about Lisa's message from Hogwarts.

一つの世界

Ten minutes later, Harry reached the founders' quarters and made his way to the living room, just when Connie stepped out of the fireplace.

"Hello, Lady Hero of the magical world," Harry greeted her, before he gently embraced her and kissed her soft lips.

"I'm not a hero," Connie replied, rolling her eyes in apparent annoyance.

"All right, shall we go into the Parlour and speak with Hogwarts?" Harry suggested, making Connie nod, eagerly.

"I wonder what her idea to help us is," she said in apparent curiosity.

"Yeah, me too," Harry agreed, smiling.

Together, they stepped into the Parlour to speak with the castle.

"Lord and Lady Potter," Hogwarts greeted them – to their surprise, as the old lady usually addressed them by their given names.

"Hello Hogwarts," they replied, simultaneously.

"Thank you for coming so quickly," Hogwarts added in her usual, gentle voice. "I believe that congratulations are in order, Connie. The magical world is deep in your dept."

"No," Connie denied, quickly shaking her head. "I was just lucky on Sunday."

"I've heard that the Minister of Magic has refused to award you the Order of Merlin first class for the sole reason that you're a muggle," Hogwarts said, sighing. "This is not right, and I have two things that I wish to ask from the two of you."

"We'll be here for you, Hogwarts," Harry spoke up.

"What can we do for you?" Connie added.

"First of all, I wish Harry to claim your lordship, gain your seat on the Wizengamot, along with the votes of my founders, which I believe Professor Dumbledore has been using so far. As soon as this situation is rectified, I want you to apply for a vote of no-confidence against the Minister of Magic. He seems to be absolutely incompetent."

Harry nodded in understanding. "It will be my pleasure to follow your advice," he replied, grinning.

"Thank you my boy," Hogwarts replied, gently. "Now as to Connie," she continued, sighing. "I can't promise that this is going to work, however, I wish to try something. First of all, I want you to receive the Order of Merlin that you deserve, and secondly, I want to be certain that the heirs of my founders continue to exist and have magic. Therefore, I'd like you to place both hands on my wall, so that I can try to transfer some of my magic into your body. There should be at least a chance that your system will accept my magic to a certain degree, especially since you're bonded to my heir."

Connie stared at the wall in clear shock. "You believe that you can give me magic?" she then asked, incredulously.

"Go on, try it," Harry blurted out. He could not imagine that it could work. On the other hand, if Hogwarts deemed it possible, it was surely worth an attempt.

 _tbc..._

 _Thank you so much for the kind comments for the previous chapter!_


	28. Chapter 28

**The Same World**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **A story with small, daily updates! COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 **It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it. If you don't like it, go and find something else to read or write your own story to your liking!**

* * *

Connie stepped over to a free spot at the old stone wall and hesitantly placed both hands against it.

"Keep your hands firmly in place," Hogwarts told her, causing the girl to nod in understanding.

All of a sudden, she felt a strange tingle, first it began in her hands, and then it travelled through her arms and finally reached each single part of her body.

 _'Is that magic?'_ she thought in absolute excitement. _'It would be the best that I could ever hope for.'_

"Now you can take your hands off," Hogwarts finally informed her and suggested that Harry should take her to the hospital wing and ask Madam Pomfrey to cast a diagnostic spell to find out if it had worked.

"Harry, may I quickly borrow your wand?" Connie asked, animatedly, glad when her husband handed it over without comment.

"Lumos," she cast, staring at the tip of Harry's wand in excitement that turned into genuine happiness, when the tip of the wand lit. It was very weak, and Connie was certain that it would be much brighter if Harry cast the spell, however, it was magic, and she had done it.

"Harry," she blurted out, as she let herself sink into his arms and began to cry.

"Congratulations Connie," Harry said, smiling in apparent happiness. "Thank you so much, Hogwarts. You have no idea what this means to us," he then thanked the castle.

"Thank you so much, Hogwarts," Connie echoed, smiling as Harry gently wiped away her tears with his forefinger.

"Let's go and see Madam Pomfrey," Harry suggested, before he led her out of the founders' quarters.

 _'Thank Merlin the hospital wing is right around the corner,'_ Connie thought, feeling too excited to be able to do small talk with any of the students who might want to question her about what happened a few days before.

一つの世界

Harry and Connie almost stormed into the hospital wing in excitement, before they stopped dead in their tracks upon realising that Madam Pomfrey was just having tea together with Professor McGonagall and Madam Hooch.

'It's all right to talk in front of these two,' Harry telepathically reassured her, before he stepped first into the healer's office.

"Madam Pomfrey, please excuse us for disturbing you," he apologized in a soft voice, before he asked, "Could you please once check Connie's magical level?"

The healer looked at the girl in clear surprise, however, immediately readied her wand and cast a diagnostic spell. Her eyes widened at the result.

"I thought you were a muggle," she finally spoke up, giving Connie a questioning look.

"As you might know, I'm the heir of the four founders and as such able to communicate with Hogwarts," Harry began to explain. "Knowing that Connie is my wife, Hogwarts offered to try giving her magic, and we think that it might have worked. Therefore, we thought to ask you to check her magical level."

"I see," Pomfrey said, pensively, before adding, "Right now, your magical level is at about five percent, so it's at least three percent over the percentage of that of a Squib. Congratulations, Connie. Over the time, your magical level might still increase."

"But it won't go away?" Connie asked, anxiously.

"No," Pomfrey replied, smiling. "No one will be able to take your magic from you. You're a witch now."

"Thank you so much for checking," Connie blurted out, before once again tears began to run down her face, and she quickly hid in Harry's embrace.

"Miss… Excuse me, what was your complete name?" Professor McGonagall spoke up.

"She's the Lady Potter," Harry replied, smiling.

"Please just call me Connie," Connie added, giving the Gryffindor head a tear-stricken smile.

"Very well, Connie," McGonagall continued, "Considering that you're magical now, you might want to think about studying at Hogwarts."

"Yes!" Connie shouted, her eyes widening from eagerness. "Please, may I take a test and then get into Harry's class right after the holidays?"

The three older witches chuckled in apparent amusement.

"Professor," Harry spoke up, "Connie already knows every spell, every potion and every charm that I've ever studied at Hogwarts. She only lacks practice, but I'm sure that Sirius and Remus will spend the whole Christmas holidays training her, and I'll also help as much as I can."

"Do your parents know about magic, and will you get their consent for studying at Hogwarts?" McGonagall enquired.

"Of course," Connie replied, clearly happy. "Excuse me, Professor. May I call them here right away?"

一つの世界

Three minutes later, Giselle and John stepped out of the fireplace, closely followed by Sirius, who was as stunned as the Cox upon hearing the wonderful news.

"Of course we agree for Connie to study at Hogwarts," Giselle replied to McGonagall's question without even having to consider the matter.

"Our daughter is married to a wizard. What could be better for her than to attend a magical school and study together with him," John added, seemingly thrilled for his daughter.

"What about the shop though?" Connie suddenly remembered. "Sorry Sirius, I completely forgot."

"Don't worry, I'll manage alone during the remaining two and a half years of your Hogwarts education," Sirius convinced her, reassuringly.

After finishing some paperwork in the deputy headmistress' office, Connie returned home together with a tight schedule of classes with Sirius, Remus, Alice Longbottom, McGonagall, Sprout and Snape for the following week as well as the dates for her tests that were going to take place on the 31st of December.

一つの世界

The extended family spent Christmas at the apartment on the second floor of their shop, and everyone had to agree that it was the best Christmas ever, even if Connie spent the whole day practising magic with her new wand that she had bought right after collecting Harry from the Hogwarts Express. Every morning, she walked up to Hogwarts to study one hour with each of the professors, before she returned to spend the rest of the day being taught by Sirius, Remus and Harry.

"McGonagall told me I'd probably do well on the tests," Connie told Harry on the day before her exams. "She said even if I failed one of them, I could still get into your year, I'd just have to take extra lessons with the specific professor."

"We'll all help you, Connie," Hermione promised, happily smiling at the girl. "Just see to it that you manage to convince the Sorting Hat to put you into Gryffindor. I can't wait to have you there."

"I will," Connie promised in a firm voice. "I still can't believe that I'll be able to join you at Hogwarts. This is really the best that could have happened."

 _tbc..._

 _Thank you so much for the kind comments for the previous chapter!_


	29. Chapter 29

**The Same World**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **A story with small, daily updates! COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 **It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it. If you don't like it, go and find something else to read or write your own story to your liking!**

* * *

While Connie made her way to Hogwarts to take her tests in all core subjects in the morning of New Year's Eve, Harry and Sirius took the Floo to the Ministry of Magic for Harry's first Wizengamot meeting that would hopefully end with the election of a temporary new minister.

Sirius as his godfather introduced Harry as Lord Potter to the members of the Wizengamot. Dumbledore seemed to be outright angered, however, apparently knew that there was nothing that he could do about it, when Griselda Marchbanks informed him that Lord Potter had taken up his votes for the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw and the Slytherin-Hufflepuff families as well as for the ancient and noble house of Potter.

 _'Of course he's pissed off,'_ Harry thought in amusement. _'I have now three votes, and he has only one left.'_

Several small points were discussed, before Sirius finally proposed a vote of no-confidence against the Minister of Magic.

'Just finished Transfiguration and Herbology, and I think I managed both,' Connie thought to him, just when the vote took place.

'Well done, what's next?' Harry thought back, as he raised his hand in the open vote.

From the corners of his eyes, he saw how Cornelius Fudge was slumped in his seat in defeat.

"Any suggestions for a new interim minister?" Augusta Longbottom spoke up, causing Harry to rise from his chair.

"Amelia Bones," he suggested according to his discussion with Sirius, Remus and Tonks on the previous evening.

一つの世界

By the time Sirius and Harry left the Wizengamot, Connie had already passed four of the five tests, Amelia Bones had been elected as new interim minister, and she invited him and Sirius for a small, private conversation in her office.

"I'd like to invite the two of you and Connie to my short-noticed New Year's ball," she said, smiling. "All invitations will go out later tonight."

When Harry and Sirius voiced their agreement, she added, "On that occasion, I wish to make sure that Connie will receive the Order of Merlin first class for the demise of Voldemort."

"Amelia," Harry replied, sighing. "I really appreciate it, but I can tell you now that she won't accept the reward if Professor Snape doesn't receive the same."

"Probably yes," Amelia said in understanding and promised, "I'll see to it."

一つの世界

"I passed all but Potions, but Professor Snape said it was all right, he was going to give me extra lessons, so that I'd manage the OWLs at the end of the school year," Connie blurted out in clear excitement, when she returned to Hogsmeade, where everyone was waiting for her, more or less impatiently.

"Let the party begin!" Sirius shouted, causing everyone to cheer.

"Happy New Year, Connie," Harry whispered a few hours later, when they were standing in front of their shop on the main street together with a few other couples, observing the fireworks that the Weasley twins were putting up over the lake. "I love you, and I'm very, very proud of you."

"Thank you, Harry. I love you, too," Connie replied, before Harry silenced her by capturing her lips with his mouth.

 **Epilogue**

Two and a half years later, Connie beat Hermione to the best NEWT results of the year, closely followed by Harry on the third place. It was then that Harry and Connie decided to play a greater role in the policy of Hogwarts, considering that they were the owners.

Harry first dismissed the Board of Governors and replaced it with the School Board, for which he elected Amelia Bones, Adrian Greengrass, Arthur Weasley, Amos Diggory and as representative from Hogwarts Severus Snape.

The first act of the School Board was the dismissal of the headmaster with the explanation that he was too old to efficiently lead a school with hundreds of small children, which had become evident when he employed a professor who was possessed by Voldemort, employed another teacher without noticing that he was under the effect of Polyjuice potion and stuck to a prophecy that was no more than the desperate uttering of a fraud trying to gain a job.

"The School Board further decided to assign Connie Potter the task of the new headmistress," Snape continued to inform his colleagues. "Congratulations Mrs. Potter, I hope that you'll accept the position."

After a moment, during which everyone looked at Connie in clear approval, while she shot Harry an anxious glance, he continued, "Harry Potter has been chosen as professor for the new subject of Computer Science. Harry, I hope that you will also accept the position."

"I will," Harry replied, smiling.

"Professor McGonagall," Connie spoke up, questioningly, "do you agree to remain the deputy headmistress?"

McGonagall gave the best student of her latest seventh years a proud smile. "If you're sure that you don't want your husband to take over the position and want me to fulfil it, I will. I understand, however, if you…"

"No Professor," Harry threw in. "Connie doesn't need me, she needs you with your decades of experience."

Connie nodded, before she turned to Snape. "In this case, I will accept the position."

'Thank Merlin,' Connie thought to Harry. 'As the headmistress, I should be well able to look after our children until they'll be ready to attend some kind of school.'

'Children?' Harry asked in confusion.

'Yes, Poppy told me this morning that I'm pregnant,' Connie informed him. 'Don't you remember the night after our last NEWT exam?'

'Oh, that's great,' Harry replied, grinning, once that realisation set in.

"Mr. Potter, will you enlighten us as to what's so funny?" Snape suddenly asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Only if you promise to call me Harry now, considering that we're now colleagues," Harry replied, smirking, before he informed his colleagues that Connie was very happy to be the new headmistress.

"I owe everything to Hogwarts… and Harry of course, but it's Hogwarts who gave me my magic and allowed me to be part of your world. I will never forget that, and I promise her to always act in her best interest," Connie spoke up, seemingly happy.

"It's the same world, Connie," Harry reminded her, smiling, while their colleagues applauded, obviously agreeing that the members of the School Board had made a good choice.

 **The End**

 _A huge thanks to the kind reviewers who kept feeding my muse throughout this story! I very much appreciate it!_


End file.
